Forever And A Day
by Lizzie9
Summary: sequel to little something called forever. Married couples burn out. But not Meredith and Derek. They've still got passion, intensity, and a love so consuming, I think they were born to feel it. drama, love, and all thats in between.
1. Prologue

Title: Forever And A Day

Author: Sara and Lizzie

Rating: T for language, and sex

Disclaimer: We don't own Grey's.

Summary: Sequel To 'A Little Something Called Forever'. Meredith and Derek are married. The former interns are now residents. We're not sure on all the details yet, but look for disaster, chaos, a huge life threatening situation in the hospital, and lots of Mer/Der amazingness.

Author's Note: We're gambling here. We just wanted a sequel. So review. Review with thoughts, opinions and ideas. Review.

The first chapter here is from George's perspective. We're still not sure why.

They say the honeymoon ends. Married couples fall into a routine. They lose a little bit of that fire. They burn out. But not the Shepherds. If anyone would defy the typical concept of marriage, of course it would be Meredith and Derek.

It's been two years now, and they're still as passionate about each other as ever. What they have is intense, firey and all consuming. Maybe it's because they were apart for so long. Maybe it's because they always had to fight for each other.

Maybe they're just so in love they have something that goes deeper than love. Something the rest of can't understand.

Meredith and Cristina still call him McDreamy, and he still gets soft faced and googly eyed when he sees her, in sweats, at work, anytime. They fight and yell, and have sex, and sometimes they hate each other so much, I think they'll kill each other.

But it doesn't matter, because at the end of the day, they're Meredith and Derek. And that's love.

We're residents now. Me, Meredith and Cristina, at least. Izzie and Alex moved to Los Angeles, so Alex could pursue plastics.

So now, Bailey has joined the ranks of attending physicians at Seattle Grace, Cristina has gotten herself engaged to Dr. Burke, and Meredith, of course, is playing house with her husband.

They live in Meredith's house now. I've since moved out. And in with Callie. It's strange how things just sort of happen. Sometimes I feel like the five of us are unbreakable. That maybe if you go through everything that we went through together as interns, it binds you for life.

Maybe I'm just talking nonsense. But I do know that when I lock eyes with Meredith or Cristina, whether it's at the hospital, or Joe's or in the O.R, I know nothing can tear up Bailey's last five interns.

My pager beeps interrupting my musings on life, love and friendship. It's the nurse's station. As I walk there, I pass Dr. Shepherd. "George." He says warmly. "Still on for tonight?"

I nod. Guy's night in Seattle. I go to Joe's with Derek and Preston, while Meredith, Cristina and sometimes even Callie, do God knows what women do.

Usually they're just at a different table at Joe's.

"You paged me?" I ask Olivia, arriving at her station.

"Yea." She says, nodding. "Izzie Stevens is on the line."

"Iz?" I pick up, wondering why she called me at the hospital.

"George!" she exclaims. "Guess where I am?"

I don't say anything, because I'm almost afraid to.

"LAX!" she says. "And guess what's on my finger?"

I decide not to answer this time either. "An engagement ring! Alex proposed!" She's doing that Izzie thing, where she's so happy she's not even making any sense.

"So why are you at the airport?"

Izzie laughed over the airwaves. "Didn't Chief Webber tell you? We're coming back to Seattle!"

See? The five of us. Unbreakable.

I look up and see Derek, brushing hair out of Meredith's face. "Mer!" I call. She doesn't hear me. She never hears anyone when Derek is talking to her. Only Derek.

I walk right over to them and tap her on the shoulder. "Izzie and Alex are at LAX. They're coming back to Seattle."

I start to walk away to check on a patient. "And?" she calls after me, knowing there's something more.

"They're getting married."

She laughs, and I hear her murmur something to Derek. They're almost perfect. Perfectly happy, at the very least.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Forever And A Day**

**Author: Sara and Lizzie**

**Rating: T for language, and sex**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Grey's.**

**Summary: Sequel To 'A Little Something Called Forever'. Meredith and Derek are married. The former interns are now residents. We're not sure on all the details yet, but look for disaster, chaos, a huge life threatening situation in the hospital, and lots of Mer/Der amazingness. **

**Author's Note: We're gambling here. We just wanted a sequel. So review. Review with thoughts, opinions and ideas. Review. **

**The plot is slowly taking shape. Ideas come to us randomly, causing small conniptions and spastic actions. One of our most loyal reviewers, Rachel, requested there be no psychos from Derek's past in this fic. **

**Okay, how about just random psychos? **

"Dr. Grey, can I ask you something?" piped up Dr. Victoria Williams as Meredith and her interns strode down the hall. They stopped at the nurse's station, and Meredith, who went by Dr. Grey around the hospital, to avoid confusion, and the She- Shepherd nickname, nodded, while surveying the group.

There were six of them. George and Cristina each had four, but she had six interns. It was their second day. Victoria Williams, Haley Delphin, Clint Keller, Jill Martin, Trey Marcinko and Elisa Jones. Five of them reminded her of herself and her friends, all five except for Jill. She was quiet, introverted.

Meredith turned her attention to Victoria. "Yes, Dr. Williams, since we have a few extra minutes until your forty eight hour marathon starts, you may ask me something."

"What's it like to be such a legend?"

Meredith winced. "Because of my mother? I'd really rather not.."

Victoria was shaking her head. "No, because of you. You were one of the Chosen Five." She said, wide eyed. Meredith noticed the rest of her interns were all paying close attention. "One of Miranda Bailey's last five interns. You guys are, like, legendary. Notorious. You had the Code Black, the train wreck, LVAD wire…"

She looked like she could have kept going for some time, but Meredith cut her off. "You've done your homework." She remarked.

Clint shook his head. "We all heard about you guys. Med school."

Meredith raised her eyebrows. They represented schools all across the country. UPenn, UCLA, Harvard. "You all heard of us?" she asked, impressed. "Wow."

Bailey came striding through, heading for the board. "Dr. Grey." She called out. "Are they your interns or your new best friends?"

"Interns, Dr. Bailey." Meredith responded, fighting a smile.

"Then start kicking their asses." Bailey said, as if that were the most obvious thing in the world. Meredith nodded to Bailey and then eyed her interns.

She smiled at them and shook her head. "Take a ten minute coffee break." She told them. "You'll need it."

She stood and watched them line up at the coffee machine, and suddenly, Cristina was standing next to her. "Softie." She taunted.

"It's their second day!" Meredith defended. "Where are yours?"

Cristina smirked. "Answering my pages, obviously."

"Nazi."

"McBitch."

"Hey!" Meredith protested, laughing. The conversation between Haley and Elisa drifted over within earshot of Meredith and Cristina.

"Did you see him yet?" Elisa was asking her friend.

"Of course I saw him! God, can you imagine scrubbing in on one of his surgeries? I'd die."

"He's so gorgeous. That hair, those eyes…"

"Are you talking about Shepherd?" Victoria asked, joining them. "He's so… dreamy."

Cristina could barely contain her laughter. "You haven't told them?" she whispered to Meredith. Meredith rolled her eyes in response.

"Please. Like you've filled your interns in on your upcoming nuptials."

Before Cristina could retort, Derek was leaning against the counter, too, watching with them. "You are going to tell them?" he asked Meredith.

Cristina shook her head. "They think that you're dreamy, Derek." She laughed again.

Meredith smiled sweetly at Derek. "Actually, I think I'll wait for you to catch me in bed with a close friend. Then you can date Victoria, because she looks like me, and after a few months, I'll just surprise her, and say, hey, he's married."

Derek made a face. "Funny, Mer. Really funny."

Haley, Victoria and Elisa had come to notice his presence, and acutely aware of how they stood, and trying very hard to play it cool, eliciting eye rolls from Clint and Trey. Derek smiled.

"Hello, interns." He said. "I'm Dr. Shepherd. You can learn a lot from your resident. She's just as smart as she is funny." He said, winking at Meredith. He started to walk away, and then turned around.

"Oh, Dr. Shepherd?" he called. Cristina nudged Meredith who grinned.

"Yes?" she answered, watching all of her interns' faces register confusion.

"I'm off at six. Dr. Burke has invited us to dine with him and Dr. Yang?" he asked it like a question.

"Meet you in the lobby Dr. Shepherd." She called back. He blew her a kiss, and she responded by rolling her eyes at him and turning back to her group.

"You're both Dr. Shepherd?" Elisa asked tentatively.

Meredith smiled and held up her ring finger. "Two years, and seven months."

All three girls turned bright shades of crimson. "Oh my God." Haley muttered. "I'm seriously going to die."

Meredith chuckled, remembering her first few days as an intern. "I'm so sorry Dr. Grey…" Elisa started. Meredith grinned.

"As long as none of you sleep with him, we'll be just fine." She said. "Okay. Williams and Delphin, you're in the pit. Keep an eye for trauma, because you just might get lucky. Keller, Macinko, you've got rounds, Martin's on charts and Jones, you're with me today."

They dispersed, save for Elisa who trotted along next to Meredith.

"So, you're seriously married to Dr. Shepherd?"

"Seriously." Meredith confirmed. "Shocked?"

"Well, not really. It makes sense. You're both pretty, well groomed surgeons. It's just the name thing…."

"I'm legally Meredith Shepherd. But Dr. Grey helps to avoid inter hospital confusion."

"How did this, um, happen?"

Meredith laughed out loud. "Oh, Elisa." She said, through her chuckling. "There's not enough time in forty eight hours to explain.." she trailed off as her pager beeped. "It's Bailey." She told her wide eyed intern. "Let's move."

They burst into Bailey's OR. "Grey, I need neuro!" Her former resident was shouting.

"What the hell?"

"Internal bleeding in the stomach and aneurism in the brain. That's you, in case you haven't noticed why you're here. And I need hands." Meredith turned to her intern who was wearing only a cap and a mask over her face.

"Elisa, go get the rest of you scrubs. And gloves."

"What?"

"You're scrubbing in! Hurry!"

"Holy shit." Elisa muttered, tearing back into the scrub room. Bailey raised an eyebrow at Meredith.

"On her second day?"

"She's all the hands we have access to."

* * *

Meredith practically bounded into the lobby. Derek smiled at her, and grabbed her hand that wasn't holding a large cup of coffee.

"Guess what I did today?" she asked in a sing song voice.

"Repaired an aneurism?" he asked. She frowned. "Lucky guess." He said.

"Well anyway, I did it!"

He leaned down and kissed her. "I'm so proud. Come on, George and Callie are coming too, and you know how Burke gets if we're late."

She rolled her eyes. "Okay, Mr. Responsibility."

She started coughing, and Derek frowned. It was a deep chest cough. He shook his head, trying not to overact. Husband, not father, he reminded himself, squeezing her hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Forever And A Day**

**Author: Sara and Lizzie**

**Rating: T for language, and sex**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Grey's.**

**Summary: Sequel To 'A Little Something Called Forever'. Meredith and Derek are married. The former interns are now residents. We're not sure on all the details yet, but look for disaster, chaos, a huge life threatening situation in the hospital, and lots of Mer/Der amazingness. **

**Author's Note: We're gambling here. We just wanted a sequel. So review. Review with thoughts, opinions and ideas. Review. **

**So who last night's episode and died of happiness? Besides us? I just wanted to share with you all something Liz said that made me chuckle. **

"**Dude, if he turns around and sees McSteamy, I'll fucking slit my wrists." –Liz**

**Only he didn't. And they kissed. The world is right once again. Okay, so about the chapter, we delve into MerDEr sex. We like metaphors and euphemisms instead of body parts and descriptions of anatomical insertations. Ew. The reason why we keep writing random snippets about Mer's interns will become clear.**

"You're late." Cristina said, as she opened the door to her apartment and stepped aside to let the Shepherds in.

"Meredith repaired an aneurism today." Derek said proudly.

Cristina made a face. "You guys make me physically ill." She said. "Thank God Burke and I will never be that cute."

They followed her into the living room, both greeting Burke who stood in the kitchen as they passed. "O'Malley!" Burke called. "Assistance, please."

Meredith laughed as George leaped up and ran to Burke's side. "George and Burke are pretty cute, though." She remarked, earning a scowl from Cristina.

Meredith coughed again, and Derek frowned. "Are you okay?" he asked, putting his hand on the small of her back. She smiled.

"People get colds all the time." He smiled back.

"You're my wife." He said by way of explanation. She felt those words to her core. Years ago, they were his reason to leave her, standing behind, blinking back tears while he tried with Addison. Now they were his reason to worry because she was getting a cold.

He bit his lower lip. "Do you think you should get tested again?"

She pulled him to the side of Burke and Cristina's living room. "Derek, you're a doctor. People don't get AIDS two years after potential exposure."

"Who has AIDS?" Callie piped up.

Conversation stopped. Burke stopped cooking, George stopped hovering and Cristina stopped scowling. All eyes were on Meredith and Derek. Cristina knew about Paul, simply because she was Meredith's person. And she would have found out anyway. She always did.

"Paul." Meredith said, watching Derek's eyes flash with anger. "Paul had.. has AIDS. I got tested. Twice. I don't. I just have a cold."

It was silent for a full three minutes. "You know you two were late." Burke said finally.

"I repaired an aneurism. All by myself." Meredith proudly.

George's jaw dropped. "You did Bailey's neuro?"

"I did Bailey's neuro."

* * *

She pushed a strand of blonde hair behind her ear and strode out of the hospital. Her boots were tucked into her jeans, and she hugged her arms to her chest, because she left her coat in the car. It was warmer in L.A, and it had rained like, twice the entire time they'd been there, but she was so glad to be home.

She turned around and looked at Seattle Grace again before running the rest of the way to the car. She was fine now. And she really was fine. Not fake smile, head down, cant look patients in the eye fine, but happy fine.

The hospital reminded her of Denny, so Alex had her go in alone and look for their friends. He wasn't jealous of him; he just knew she needed to feel it. And now she was engaged again. Engaged. To Alex Karev.

Isobel Karev. She chuckled to herself and got into the car. "Try Burke and Cristina's." she instructed.

* * *

A knock at the door penetrated Burke's story. Meredith smiled and sipped her wine, winking at Derek across the table. Cristina rolled her eyes at them as she rose to answer the door.

There was the sound of a scuffle. "Why are you hugging me, Bride of Evil Spawn?" they heard her ask.

"Izzie!" Meredith said, jumping from the table. Chairs pushed out, bodies stood and pressed together in hugs.

"How'd you find us?" George asked, nudging Alex.

Alex shrugged. "Started at the hospital. We were going to every house until we found someone."

Izzie's eyes shone as she greeted her friends. "And we found you on the first try."

"We're closer to the hospital." Meredith said.

Izzie's model worthy face twisted into a look of disgust. "And the last time I showed up at your house unannounced, you guys were doing it on the kitchen table."

Meredith turned an unusual shade of crimson. Burke smirked. "Precisely why we have dinner here."

* * *

Victoria collapsed onto a stretcher. "Oh my God." She said. "I'm going to die."

"Dramatic much?" Trey asked, winking at her. She blushed and looked down quickly. Meredith's interns were all sprawled over stretchers, waiting for the horrible moment when one of their pagers would go off, forcing them to race through the unfamiliar halls of the hospital, like rats trapped in a maze, and desperately trying to at least look competent.

Elisa grinned. "I was in surgery today." She said, telling them for the first time. Suddenly, they were all attentive, eyes eager and shining, ears waiting for her to speak.

"Dr. Bailey paged Grey for neuro. Internal bleeding in the stomach, and an aneurism in the brain."

"And Grey let you scrub in?" Clint asked, his jaw practically scraping the floor. Elisa nodded proudly.

"She's brilliant." She said.

Haley sighed. "And married to Shepherd. Imagine having her life."

Victoria sighed too. "Derek Shepherd. Wow."

Jill's pager went off, and she groaned. "It's trauma." She said, not looking any of them in the eye before jumping off the stretcher and striding away.

"Dude." Clint said. "That chick is like you girls."

Trey nodded. "Yea. She knows real men don't have hair like Shepherd's."

Elisa rolled her eyes and turned to the remaining females. "I heard she was engaged, and he left Lennox Hill to win her back. So romantic."

* * *

He opened the passenger door for her, and waited while she hugged Izzie for the tenth time, saying something about breakfast tomorrow. Her soft, delicate lips kissed Alex on the cheek, and she slid into the car.

Derek closed the door, waved his own goodbyes, and got in the car with her. "I'm glad they're back." She said, with a smile. "It feels right, to have the five of us back in Seattle."

"I'm sorry." Derek said abruptly, "For bringing up the Paul thing." He shook his head. "If I ever saw that guy again…."

"I chose you." Was all she said. "We consummated it in your ex wife's car." Derek laughed.

"I remember."

"I haven't talked to Addie this week." Meredith mused. She stopped talking when she felt Derek's hand on her thigh.

"Don't think about Addison." He said, in a low voice that sent shivers down her spine. She felt a familiar pull in her stomach as his hand slid up her skirt.

"You're driving." She whispered, while grinning at him.

"Trust me?" he asked. He didn't wait for an answer. Instead he expertly slipped his hands under her underwear. She sucked in a breath. He had great hands. Hands of a surgeon.

By the time he pulled into the driveway of their house, her heart was racing. Se was gripping the door handle, and he was smirking. He simultaneously turned the car off and pulled his hand out from under her skirt.

She turned to him. "Seriously? You had to know what was about to happen."

"Trying to take advantage of me, Mrs. Shepherd?"

"You have five seconds to get in the house, Derek." She commanded. He was only too happy to oblige. He kissed her towards the stairs, but she directed him to the kitchen.

"The bedroom's so far." She gasped. "I don't think Izzie will be coming in tonight." She pushed him down on the kitchen table, scattering that morning's newspaper all over the place.

Somehow, by the time their clothes were discarded on the kitchen floor, he was above her, which felt right to her, because he was always forefront in her mind, and she liked to look up and see him.

Her back arched, her fingers gripped his shoulders, and felt the smooth muscles of his back. It was so far beyond just sex, it scared her.

His lips dipped to her collarbone, her breasts, her stomach. And in that moment, right before they both let go, and let it happen, he looked her in the eyes. He might has well have been staring into her soul.

When he could bear to move his skin from her for a few seconds, he stood, scooped her up as if she were the lightest thing in the world, and carried her to the bedroom. She pulled sheets and blankets around them, he pulled her close to him.

It was these moments he knew that he loved her with the fiercest, fieriest passion. He would kill for her. He would die for her. He waited for her to fall asleep before he did.

* * *

The next morning, Meredith was surprised to find she was dressed and ready before Izzie showed up for breakfast. She let herself in. She used to live there, after all, and it had never occurred to Meredith to get Izzie or George's keys back.

The future Mrs. Karev found Mrs. Shepherd in the kitchen, brewing coffee. "Hey." Meredith said, glad to have all her friends in one city once again.

"Mer?" Izzie asked. "Why are there clothes all over your kitchen floor?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Forever And A Day**

**Author: Sara and Lizzie**

**Rating: T for language, and sex**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Grey's.**

**Summary: Sequel To 'A Little Something Called Forever'. Meredith and Derek are married. The former interns are now residents. We're not sure on all the details yet, but look for disaster, chaos, a huge life threatening situation in the hospital, and lots of Mer/Der amazingness. **

**Author's Note: WARNING: Drama ahead. **

**We're talking hard to diagnose, dangerous illness, fire in the hospital, a heroic man, etc. Plus, some comedy with the pending visit of Mark & Addie as we set the stage (yes, already) for the third installment in this trilogy. **

**Enjoy the fluff we've given you below. It wont last long. **

**REVIEW.**

Meredith breezed into the hospital with Izzie. "So, you have like, a husband and interns now." Izzie said. "And Cristina's getting married, and George lives with Callie. And they have interns too."

"Izzie, you're marrying Alex. Let's talk about that."

"Seriously? I'm getting married?"

Meredith laughed. "You're getting married." She raised her eyebrows devilishly at Izzie. "He needs a McNickname." Cristina joined them before they could resolve the issue.

"Izzie. You don't get interns yet. That sucks. They're like slaves."

"Cristina." Meredith chided. Meredith's interns chose that moment to come striding toward her, all six of them, together. Jill wordlessly handed her a coffee. "Thank you Dr. Martin." Meredith said.

"CanwegetintheORtoday?" Victoria asked, in her usual, rushed tone.

Meredith gave her a look. "Vic, we talked about this."

"Right. Slowing down my speech, movements and try not to act like I'm on speed. Got it. Can we get in the OR today?"

Meredith sighed. "Keller and Delphin, go page Dr. Karev. You'll be with him today. Williams and Marcinko, this lovely blonde to my left is Dr. Stevens. Wait for her at the nurse's station. Jones, I'm sending you with Dr. Shepherd. Please don't get any ideas. Martin, you're with Dr. Burke."

She nodded at them and they all scattered. Izzie plucked the coffee out of Meredith's hand and took a sip. "Cristina, ask Meredith why there were clothes all over her kitchen floor this morning."

Cristina made a face, and the three of them laughed together. Across the hall, Derek, Burke and Alex them: Izzie, with her blonde hair glistening in the sunlight that filtered through the windows and her bright blue eyes, Meredith, who wore her hair darker now, her smile highlighting the intensity of her gray eyes, and Cristina, with her wild curls, and deep brown eyes.

Even in the early morning, they all looked lovely. Derek whistled. "Gentlemen, we are all very lucky."

Burke and Alex nodded in agreement, and all of sudden, in a blur of pages, interns, coffee cups, stretcher and shouts, the day began at Seattle Grace.

* * *

Elisa smoothed her hair, and walked up to the nurse's station. "Dr. Shepherd." She said.

He looked up, smiled and then looked back down. "Hi." He said.

"Dr. Grey assigned me to your case."

"I don't have a case."

"Oh." Derek smiled at the confused look on her face.

"I might have a case. But as of now, I don't have a case."

"So I should…." The ringing of his cell phone cut her off.

"Addison." He answered warmly. Pause.

"Mmm hmmm. You're coming to Seattle. Next week." There was another pause. Elisa raised her perfectly groomed eyebrows. "Right. You can stay with us."

Another pause. "You don't want to stay with us because we have sex? What, you and Mark don't have sex?"

Elisa raised her eyebrows, blushed and looked away. "You don't have as much sex as us? I guess we do kind of have a lot of sex…" He looked at Elisa. "Addison, I think I just gave Meredith's intern a heart attack. You don't have to stay with us, but we will see you next week. Bye." He hung up his cell phone and looked at Elisa.

"My ex-wife. Addison Montgomery." He told the intern. "She's dating Mark Sloan."

Elisa raised her eyebrows, pursed her lips and nodded. "I'll be running labs if you need me."

* * *

Elisa found Victoria suturing in the pit. "I thought you were with Stevens."

Victoria nodded. "I am. She told me to suture."

"Guess what I just heard?" Elisa asked her friend, her brown eyes shining with excitement. "I just heard Dr. Shepherd on the phone with his ex wife. Who's dating Mark Sloan."

Victoria's jaw dropped, and she withdrew her hand from her patient's left cheekbone. "_The_ Addison Montgomery is dating _the _Mark Sloan?"

Elisa nodded, her reddish blonde curls bobbing up and down. "And, they're both visiting Seattle next week."

Victoria squealed. "Oh my God. I'm gonna die, Els. I'm gonna die"

* * *

This hospital was her oasis. Her mother had never been content just here. She had always loved to travel, to move, to spread her greatness. But Meredith had everything she needed here.

She had family here. There were her best friends. The interns she had been to hell and back with. They were her foundation, her family. She had others too- Burke, Callie. And then there was Derek.

Her _husband_. Really, he was the guy she'd met in a bar a whole lot of years ago, and now they were married. _Married_. As in till death do us part, and all that. Sometimes she had to remind herself that she really was living this life.

Hell, she even loved her interns. They were, as Bailey had warned, overly ambitious suck ups, but they were _her_ overly ambitious suck ups. She chuckled to herself, feeling pretty damn close to bright and shiny.

She took a deep breath and a hacking cough erupted from her chest. She felt a familiar hand on her shoulder, and turned around to see the caring, inquisitive eyes of Preston Burke staring back at her.

"Meredith," he said softly, addressing her by her first name, using the tone he used outside the hospital, "that sounds awful."

"Thanks." She said dryly.

He smiled, but his eyes didn't reflect any humor. "Do you want me to take a look at it? Maybe do an x-ray?"

She shook her head. "I'm fine. Really. Just a cold."

"I'm not implying AIDS, Meredith, but it doesn't sound like just a cold."

"Burke, I'm fine." She said firmly. He nodded, and smiled at her again and this time the smile reached his eyes. "Hey, try to stay off call next Thursday." She told him. "Mark and Addison are visiting, and we're thinking dinner at our house."

Burke smirked. "Only if you clean the kitchen table, Grey." He called, striding away.

Feeling the blush creep up her face, she stood, rooted to the spot, watching him go, when se felt a hand snake around her waist.

"Imagine meeting you here, Dr. Shepherd."

She laughed. "You did page me, Dr. Shepherd."

"Oh did I?" he asked, pulling her into a lounge and filling two cups of coffee.

"So, Mark and Addison are coming." She told him, accepting the steaming cup.

"Ahh, the gruesome twosome." Derek said. "Satan herself called me this morning."

"I spoke to Satan as well, although you really don't have to call her that, seeing as she is one of our close friends. She was in our wedding."

"It's a term of endearment, really."

"How charming, Dr. Shepherd."

"Well, the charm must have worked on you, because not only did you turn down a Brit worth billions, you also actually married me."

A light laugh escaped her lips, and he couldn't help but grin, as though the mere sight of her, laughing, with a cup of coffee in one hand made him glad to be alive.

"The gruesome twosome won't even stay in our house." Derek said, pretending to pout.

"She mentioned. Something about too much sex." Derek deepened his pout, and Meredith smiled, kissing him. "She might have been onto something." She mumbled into his lips.

A purposeful clearing of an unknown throat broke them apart. They looked up to see Jill Martin standing in the door. "Dr. Grey," she said, blushing, "I'm sorry to um, interrupt, but, um, Dr. O'Malley, needs, like a consult on a CT."

Meredith nodded. "Right behind you, Dr. Martin." She extended her coffee. "Take this for me, will you?" Jill accepted the coffee and hovered in the hallway, waiting for her resident, who placed one last kiss on her husband's lips.

She was almost completely out the door when Derek called her name. "Mer, that reminds me. I'm taking out a tumor at four. Want in?"

"Oh you're too good to me, Derek."

"Nothing but the best for Mrs. Shepherd."

She smiled. "Well, in that case, I have a quite a list of favors." She disappeared out the door, winking as she left. Plucking her coffee cup out of her interns' hand, she went to find George and look at his CT results.

* * *

Meredith paced back and forth in front of her interns. "I'm scrubbing in on Dr. Shepherd's surgery in twenty two minutes. He has a patient who has a tumor pressing on his occipital lobe. What does that mean?"

They looked at each other, uncertain. Finally Trey spoke up. "Symptoms are blurred vision, headaches behind the eyes and black outs."

"And?" Meredith prompted.

"And removal of the tumor can fix the problem, or it can damage the optic nerve."

"Good." She said, smiling. "Dr. Marcinko, you'll scrub in with us."

Astonishment. That's what Trey was feeling. He'd read about Derek Shepherd in medical school, and now he was going to scrub in on one of his surgeries. Trey was in the scrub in room, getting ready when Shepherd actually walked in and nodded at him.

"Dr. Marcinko. My wife tells me you'll be scrubbing in with us today."

Trey nodded. "Yes, thank you sir. This is amazing, really."

Derek smiled. "You can thank Dr. Grey."

"I totally will." Trey muttered. "I mean, not in a way other than you know, respectful thanking. I mean she's hot and all, but like…"

Derek raised his eyebrows. "Quit while you're ahead, kid."

"Yea."

Two hours later, they were nearing the end of the surgery. "Dr. Grey, you want to close up?" Derek asked. "There's still a mass that needs to be removed, but you should be able to…" he trailed off and looked at Meredith.

"Dr. Grey." He persisted. She gripped the edge of the table, but didn't answer. "Meredith." He said, an urgency in his tone. Her eyes rolled back in her head, and she crumbled to the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Forever And A Day**

**Author: Sara and Lizzie**

**Rating: T for language, and sex**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Grey's.**

**Summary: Sequel To 'A Little Something Called Forever'. Meredith and Derek are married. The former interns are now residents. We're not sure on all the details yet, but look for disaster, chaos, a huge life threatening situation in the hospital, and lots of Mer/Der amazingness. **

**Author's Note: We're gambling here. We just wanted a sequel. So review. Review with thoughts, opinions and ideas. Review. **

**Again, a little bit of filler, but the newly introduced plot is going to be fun, and end in sex. So, drama coming, but sex too. Reveiw?**

Derek was striding purposefully down the hall of the hospital, praying that someone needed a consult or brain surgery before his wife caught up with him. He heard his pager making it's high pitched beeping sound, and groaned inwardly.

He fished his pager out of the pocket of his pristine white lab coat and looked at it, dreading to see where the page had come from. Sure enough, a sinking feeling settled over him as he saw it was from Meredith. Time to face the music.

He took one long look at his pristine white lab coat, and savored the sparkling clean image, because in a few minutes, it could be covered in his own blood.

* * *

Blood pounded through her ears, and coursed hotly through her veins. Derek, her husband, who has promised to honor her, had gone and done the unthinkable. She was standing in front of the nurse's station with her hands on her hips when he came around the corner. He froze when he looked at her, because she looked more pissed than he imagined.

"Dr. Shepherd." He said, smiling weakly.

" It's Dr. _Grey _here." She snapped. She strode over to the lounge and yanked the door open. "In here. Right now." She said. He grimaced at Olivia, who was standing behind the station, and followed her inside.

She flexed her index finger in the direction of the couch, indicating he should sit. He followed her instructions wordlessly. She stared at him, empowered by for once having the advantage of height, her eyes blazed dangerously at his figure.

"You went behind my back to the _chief_?" She asked, her voice laced with ice and venom. "You went behind my back to Richard?"

"Meredith, I was worried about you. You passed out in my OR."

"So that gives you license to get Dr. Webber to ban me from surgery?"

"It's just for a week or two. Meredith, when I saw you lying on the floor..."

"Shut up, Derek!" she shouted. "Every doctor in this hospital, including you, poked and prodded me for two days and there is nothing wrong with me."

"People don't pass out for no reason."

"Exhaustion!" she cried. "Dehydration. Not too much surgery!"

"You're running yourself ragged." He said standing up. "And God, Meredith, if anything would happen to you, I don't know what I would do."

Her angry expression softened. "That's sweet." She said, letting him brush a hair out of her eyes. "But I'm still mad at you. All I get to do is paper work for the next two weeks. How would you like it if I did that to you?"

"Well, you can't because I'm an attending." He said, cockily. Meredith's eyes narrowed.

"I can't withhold surgery." She said. "But I can withhold something else." He looked at her, an inquisitive look on his face. She smirked at him while she watched recognition dawn.

"You couldn't." He said, aghast. "You wouldn't."

She smiled. "Oh, I can. And I will."

"I ask the chief to do something to look out for your health, and you withhold sex?"

"You went behind my back. You could have talked it over with me."

"I'm so sorry."

She looked up at him through her eyelashes, and kissed him hard. "My wild rage? It passed." She said, pressing herself up against him, molding her body into his in all the right places. She kissed him again, even deeper this time. Then she backed away.

"Derek? Until I get into an OR, no sex." With that, she flounced out of the room and shut the door behind her.

* * *

Addison Montgomery sipped her coffee and pondered Mark Sloan's request that she meet him in an on-call room for a little pre surgery sex. Her musings were interrupted by the ringing of her cell phone.

"If it isn't the lusty intern." She answered warmly.

"You have no idea what your ex-husband did!"

"Enlighten me."

Meredith launched into the sordid tale of how Derek had gone and pleaded with Richard, how he had convinced him that it was in Meredith's best interest to do minimal work, to run labs and sit a desk instead of the OR, and how Derek had done it without consulting with her.

Addison listened, and as usual, said all the right things to her younger friend. "So I'm withholding a little something of my own."

Addison snorted into the phone. "Yeah right. You and Derek have more sex than Mark wishes we had, which is saying something."

"Addison!"

"Seriously, Mer, I give it a week." Addison said. "And just because you're giving up sex, doesn't mean I'm not. Gotta go. Love you, see you soon." She clicked off her cell phone and headed for that on-call room, leaving her coffee in front of the board at Lennox Hill.

Meredith hung up her phone, her mouth set in a thin line. "Does no one believe I can do this?" she asked out loud.

"Are you talking to yourself?" Cristina asked, walking up to her.

"Derek went to Webber, and I can't do anything more than labs and paperwork for a week."

"McAsshole." Cristina muttered.

"Thank you. So I'm withholding sex until I get my surgery."

Cristina laughed. "Oh, Mer, seriously, you could switch to a career in comedy."

Meredith looked at her. "I'm serious, Cristina. We're not having sex." She strode off in a huff. Alex came from the doorway he had been eavesdropping from and stood next to Cristina. It was silent for a few minutes.

"What do you want evil spawn?"

"Twenty says she does him by tomorrow."

Cristina smirked. "Thirty says by the end of the day."

* * *

Meredith was busy paging her interns when she practically mowed them over in the hallway. "Do you need help with anything Dr. Grey?" Trey asked.

"Cause we love to help." Clint piped up as Jill handed her a coffee and Victoria scooped the file she was carrying out of her arms. Meredith looked at them all strangely.

"Was there, like, a really big accident or something?"

Haley shook her head. "We're just so glad you're our resident."

Meredith shook her head. "No. No way. Elisa, what's going on?"

The pretty girl shrugged. "Dr. Shepherd told us to be nice to you."

Meredith rolled her eyes. "Oh my God. He is not getting any sex." She shook her head fervently. "No sex at all." Her interns stared at her, unsure of what to say. She sighed. "Look, just because I'm banned from the OR doesn't mean none of you will get surgeries. Go. Scour the hospital. Latch onto an attending. Whoever gets the best surgery must tell me about it so I can live vicariously through them."

Se watched them scatter, and felt a pair of lips on her neck. "Can you not act like a horny teenager in the workplace?" She asked, turning around.

"Are you still withholding sex?"

"No one thinks I can do it."

"Because I'm so irresistible."

She snorted. "Watch me resist you, Dr. Shepherd."

"Meredith, come on. I am like a horny teenager. I like sex. You like sex. We should have all the sex."

"I like surgery too, Derek." He just stared at her. She nodded, then, much to his dismay, a large smile spread over her features.

"Why do you look like that?" he asked. "It's making me nervous."

"No reason!" she said, kissing him lightly on the cheek. "It's going to be a long, uncomfortable week, Dr. Shepherd." She said, backing away from him, picking up her coffee from Jill. "Well, I'm off to run some labs. And you should be off to not have sex."

She smiled brightly and walked away. Burke, who was nearby flipping through a chart, raised his eyebrows at him.

"For being _the_ Dr. McDreamy, you're not very smooth with the Mrs." He said to Derek.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Forever And A Day**

**Author: Sara and Lizzie**

**Rating: T for language, and sex**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Grey's.**

**Summary: Sequel To 'A Little Something Called Forever'. Meredith and Derek are married. The former interns are now residents. We're not sure on all the details yet, but look for disaster, chaos, a huge life threatening situation in the hospital, and lots of Mer/Der amazingness. **

**Author's Note: We're gambling here. We just wanted a sequel. So review. Review with thoughts, opinions and ideas. Review. **

**This is our last cute, yay, happy chapter before things get dramatic. Next chapter something serious is going to happen to Mer, followed by the person behind it. Followed by more drama. **

**Tale Of Two Cities, Keeping the Faith and One Hell Of A Racket are updated. Spirit of The Season and Crumpled Up Promises should be up by tomorrow. **

**REVIEW. Enjoy this, and REVIEW. **

_"It's a luscious mix of words and tricks." - The Shins_

Derek was concerned. Very concerned. Four days. Meredith was, apparently serious about the new no sex policy and Derek was not happy at all. No sex in four days. She still wasn't in surgery. Derek was nervous. He had a brilliant wife who was going to be a brilliant brain surgeon, but what he was really afraid of, was his wife when she put her mind to something other people thought she couldn't do.

He opened the door to their house, and shivering, slammed the door, hanging the Burberry jacket Addison bought him last Christmas on the coat rack, and pulling off the matching scarf that had been Mark's contribution to the gift.

"Meredith?" he called. "Can you believe it's this freaking cold out in _March_. Should we move? To Miami, maybe?" he called up the stairs. She didn't say anything. "Mer?"

"I'm up here babe." She called. He climbed the stairs, hastily. Maybe, just maybe, she had proved her point, and they could have sex now. Derek knocked on the door once and swung it open.

His jaw dropped, and practically dislocated from his mouth. She was leaning across the dresser, on hand on her hip, completely naked. "Hello, Derek." She said huskily, smirking at him.

"Thank God." He breathed. It was over. She was giving in. He moved towards her and kissed hard. He really was relieved, because with Mark and Addison coming tomorrow, the next week would be hectic. And he really didn't want to wait.

Meredith kissed him back, reached down, unbuckled his belt buckle, and then pulled away. "Oh wait." She said. "I almost forgot." There was a sinking feeling in the pit of Derek's stomach. He looked at her, gloriously naked. "Do you know what I did today?"

She bit her lip to keep from smiling at the look on Derek's face as he shook her head. She smiled sweetly, the way she would smile at Preston when she wanted in on a procedure, the way she smiled at Derek's mother, and sisters, or the chief.

"I ran labs. I delivered them to patients. And then, I did charts. I sat at a desk and did charts all day."

"Oh?" Derek asked weakly.

Meredith smiled. "Guess what that means? No sex for you."

She turned on her heel and headed for the shower, her hips switching as she walked. "Seriously?" Derek asked her. She turned around, and looked pointedly towards his crotch.

"Hey," she said smirking. "This could be so much _harder_ for you, if you catch my drift, Dr. Shepherd."

He thought about it for a minute. "So true." He muttered to himself.

* * *

When she jumped into their huge bed, an hour later, clothed this time, he rolled over to face her. "You know Satan and his chosen one are coming tomorrow."

"I thought Addison was Satan."

"I can't use terms of endearment towards my good friend?"

She giggled. "Mmm, going after Mark. You really are desperate." The look on Derek's face was priceless.

"Mer, seriously. Please…. Don't even…. Why would you?" He sputtered. She giggled again.

"Sorry."

"You know, when the gruesome twosome are here, we're not going to have any…us time."

"Sort of a moot point, isn't it? Since I probably _still_ won't be getting surgeries."

"Meredith, you've made your point. I didn't think you'd last a day. You know why? Because you're very good at sex. And I'm good at sex. We're good at sex. We're amazing at sex, really. If sex was some kind of Olympic event, for really good sex, we'd win."

She raised an eyebrow at him. He sighed. "We're doing to world a disservice by wasting our talents."

She smiled triumphantly. "You know what one of my other talents is, Der?" She didn't wait for him to answer. "Brain surgery." She said, kissing him. She kissed him again, pulled away, and then sent her lips back for me.

"I love you." She said. "I'm pissed about the surgery. But I love you."

He sighed. "Oh, I love you too, Mrs. Shepherd. I'm very wounded by the lack of sex. But I love you." She fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

Meredith woke up, not to her alarm, as usual, the next morning, but to Derek shifting around and rolling out of the bed.

"Go back to sleep." He whispered in her ear.

"What's today?" she murmured sleepily.

"You have off today. You're picking up the twin devils at the airport."

"Right." She said, motioning for him to sit down on the bed. "Where are you going?"

"Early surgery." He kissed her forehead. "Go back to sleep, babe."

"Don't get too desperate." She said, rolling over as he stood up. He smiled.

"No one's gonna be as good as you."

"Good answer." She said. "Cause don't get too desperate was code for don't sleep with my interns."

She lifted her head and looked at him, and they both laughed.

* * *

Meredith found herself with free time. Addison had called to say there plane was delayed. So here she was, sitting on her couch, thinking about what to do with the time. She made the bed, and took laundry out of the dryer.

Folding it was too domestic to do, and she wasn't what anyone would call domestic. She grabbed the car keys and went to pick up the dry cleaning. She smiled. The only things she and Derek had that were 'dry clean only' were gifts from Addison and Mark.

It amazed her sometimes, how much animosity she used to have towards Addison. Especially, now that they were close friends. Her husband's ex wife was in their wedding. Irony of ironies. Derek and Mark were friends again.

In Meredith's opinion they could thank her for that. Really, it was her almost marriage to Paul that pushed the four of them into the friendship realm.

And speaking of marriage, she had maid of honor duties to consider for Burke and Cristina's nuptials, which were coming up in June, and bridesmaid type things to discuss with the bridal party for Izzie and Alex, whose union was planned for August.

Meredith smiled to herself as she drove back with the dry cleaning. Derek's 'good shirts and clothes', Tom Ford for Gucci, Burberry, Ralph Lauren, Armani. All left over from New York, or gifts from friends and family who lived there.

And then there was Meredith's growing collection of things that couldn't be washed in their stainless steel washer at home. Gifts from Addison, gifts from Mark, gifts from Derek's family. Burberry. Prada. Gucci, Chloe, even the occasional Chanel.

She was like a real, grown up person now. Gone was Meredith Grey, the mess of an intern. She pulled the car, a newer Jeep into the driveway and ran inside, shielding herself form the cold.

She heard the running water of the shower. She ran upstairs, tugged her clothes off, threw them on the bed room floor and opened the shower door.

"Meredith." Derek said. "What are you doing here?"

"Plane got delayed." She said. "I should leave soon, though…" she trailed off. He raised his eyebrows. She felt her resolve melting.

"How was the surgery?"

"Great. Your intern, Martin? She scrubbed in. She took a seriously big role. Lots of experience. She should be very excited about when you see her."

Meredith felt that anger set back in again. She pushed Derek back against the shower wall, and kissed him hard. She pressed her body against his, until she started getting a reaction out of him.

Without thinking rationally, she reached down, and elicited _that _reaction on purpose. With that, she stepped out of the shower and smiled at him. "I've gotta go." She said in a sing song voice.

His jaw dropped, his eyes widened and he looked down. "Oh come on, Mer. _Seriously_?"

She grabbed a towel, pulled on her clothes, and ran back to the car.

* * *

She got to the gate where the flight from JFK had just landed. She waited for the tell tale glimpse of white teeth and red hair.

"Meredith!" Addison cried, running up and throwing her arms around her.

"The gruesome twosome!" Meredith exclaimed fondly, disentangling herself from Addison and embracing Mark.

"How's my favorite slutty intern?" he asked, kissing her on the cheek.

She laughed, and flashed the ring on her hand. "I'm the wedded resident, now." She said. "Although, Addison can still bring up the dirty mistress thing if she needs an edge over Derek or me in an argument."

"How are you, Mer?" Addison asked, putting an arm around Meredith's shoulder.

"Sexually frustrated and horny as hell." Meredith said.

Addison gaped at her. "You haven't had sex?"

"Yea, it's been like five days."

Mark chuckled as Addison handed him a fifty dollar bill. "How'd you know she'd do it?" she asked him.

Mark shook his head. "If there's on department we dirty mistresses control, it's definitely the bedroom. By the way, Mer, I neglected to book a hotel."

"You're gonna stay with us?"

"Well if you're not having sex, it can't hurt."

"Addison, when did you get so funny?"

* * *

Derek was just coming down the stairs, hair still soaking when they got back to the house. "Long shower." Meredith commented.

"I had to finish what _you_ started." He whispered in her ear.

"I heard about my intern assisting you in surgery. Jill Martin. My socially inept, spastic intern. Don't throw the guilt on me."

Addison cleared her throat. Derek turned toward them. "The gruesome twosome!" he said, enveloping Addison, then Mark in hugs.

"How long are you guys planning on calling us that?" Mark asked.

"It's a term of endearment." Meredith and Derek replied at the same time.

"Much like Satan."

"Or McSteamy."

"You guys are disgusting."

"How can we be disgusting? We don't even have sex anymore."

"Derek!" His wife, ex-wife and best friend chorused together.

Derek smiled. Sex or no sex, he was a lucky, lucky man.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: Forever And A Day**

**Author: Sara and Lizzie**

**Rating: T for language, and sex**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Grey's.**

**Summary: Sequel To 'A Little Something Called Forever'. Meredith and Derek are married. The former interns are now residents. We're not sure on all the details yet, but look for disaster, chaos, a huge life threatening situation in the hospital, and lots of Mer/Der amazingness. **

**Author's Note: We're gambling here. We just wanted a sequel. So review. Review with thoughts, opinions and ideas. Review. **

**Okay, we lied. This chapter was supposed to be all dramatic and what not, but we were on the website, trying to figure out when Grey's would return, and we saw that nurse debbie has a fictional blog, and we were like, 'awww yeah'. so we had to use it. this is so short because it's the segway into the drama. **

**REVIEW. Enjoy this, and REVIEW. **

Despite the fact that it was March, and freezing in Seattle, Derek and Mark were planning to bundle up and use the snazzy, complicated grill Meredith had gotten for Derek last Christmas.

As they trudged through the kitchen, out the back door, laden with charcoal, frozen steaks and winter gear, they were met with a surprising sight. Addison and Meredith standing over a cookbook, surrounded by groceries.

"What are you girls _doing_?" Mark asked, not even attempting to hide his horror. Addison could sort of cook, but Meredith could barely make toast.

"Someone has to make the rest of the meal." Addison told him, a matter of fact tone to her voice.

"Yea." Meredith piped up. "And since you two real men will be outside, freezing your asses off at the grill, that leaves us."

Derek smiled weakly at her. Meredith sighed and rolled her eyes. "Addison already made me promise not to touch any of the actual food." She said.

Derek and Mark looked visibly relieved. "As long as that's established." Derek said.

Meredith made a face at him as he followed Mark out to the grill. True to her word, Meredith did not touch the food. She sat at a stool, at the island that still sat in the middle of their kitchen, clacking away on her laptop, all the while, following Addison's orders to watch the pot and make sure the pasta didn't boil over.

Addison looked up from chopping vegetables. "What are you doing?"

"Talking to Cristina."

"What are you fifteen?"

Meredith chuckled. "Come on, Martha," she said, looking pointedly at the apron Addison was donning over her outfit. "Cut us some slack. She still doesn't know the location of their wedding…"Meredith trailed off, opening a link Cristina had sent her.

Meredith looked up from the computer. "Did you know Nurse Debbie has a blog?"

Addison raised her eyebrows at her. "You've got to be kidding me. Let me see."

Abandoning her vegetables, she sat on a stool next to Meredith's; while the younger woman clicked open the latest entry. "Trouble in McParadise." She said, reading the headline. "Bitch took my McNick naming."

She cleared her throat and started to read out loud. "We thought they were finally over the hump, but there seems to be a bump in the road in the Shepherd nuptials. The couple, who is usually found canoodling all over Seattle Grace, was last seen have what can only be described as a tense conversation. I have to wonder if this has anything to do with next week's return of Dr. Shepherd's ex wife, Addison Montgomery and her boyfriend, Mark Sloan."

Meredith looked at Addison. Addison looked at Meredith. They burst out laughing. "Canoodling?" Addison gasped through her laughter.

Derek walked through the back door to the pleasant sound of his ex-wife and his wife laughing. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"Nurse Debbie's blog." Meredith told him. Derek made a face.

"Nurse Debbie has a blog? That woman has entirely too much time on her hands." He surveyed the scene around the kitchen. "Mer, you're uncomfortably close to the food. You know the dinner, I'd like to actually be able to consume later?"

Meredith rolled her eyes dramatically. "I'm watching the pasta." She said. "Watching? You know, like I do at the hospital, since I can't be in surgery. Which I'm sure is hurting you more than me right now."

"And that's my cue to return to being the real man who stands over a hunk of meat on a grill." Derek said.

Meredith busied herself reading excerpts from the blog to Addison while she cooked. "Izzie Stevens and Alex Karev returned recently, and Dr. Model has a rock the size of Jupiter on her finger."

The laughed, sipped red wine, and laughed some more. After a particularly amusing account of Meredith's interns, they broke into another round of laughter. When Addison looked at Meredith this time, she wasn't laughing anymore.

She was gasping, and clutching her throat. Addison watched in horror as she started seizing.

"Derek!" Addison screamed. As Mark and Derek ran inside, Addison picked up the phone and dialed Seattle Grace. Specifically, Richard Webber's private line.


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: Forever And A Day**

**Author: Sara and Lizzie**

**Rating: T for language, and sex**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Grey's.**

**Summary: Sequel To 'A Little Something Called Forever'. Meredith and Derek are married. The former interns are now residents. We're not sure on all the details yet, but look for disaster, chaos, a huge life threatening situation in the hospital, and lots of Mer/Der amazingness. **

**Author's Note: We're gambling here. We just wanted a sequel. So review. Review with thoughts, opinions and ideas. Review. **

**Okay, so this was sort of filler. But let's just say that they will soon know whats killing her, just not who. Muhahaha. Anyway, all of our updates have been lax since we got home, but we'll be back on schedule now. Show us love. Also go read 'The Spirit Of The Season' and review.**

**REVIEW. Enjoy this, and REVIEW. **

"Richard, you can't be serious." Derek said, pacing wildly in front of the man's desk. Dr. Webber stared at him, his hands folded serenely atop the smooth mahogany. "She's my wife." Derek pleaded.

"Derek, you've ruled out neurological problems. You can't be on your wife's case."

"You don't know what's wrong with her!"

Richard stood, and gave Derek a look, a serious look. A look cultivated by years as chief, years as a teacher, and years as a friend. This look demanded patience, and respect, but it assured Derek that this man, this trusted friend and chief, would do everything he could.

Richard led Derek to a conference room, and Derek's jaw dropped when he walked inside. It was like a small city, teaming with the usual suspects from Seattle Grace- Burke, Bailey, the former interns, pompous hotshots, pretty much the whole surgical team.

But he also recognized some of the best surgeons from Portland, San Francisco, L.A. and Vegas.

"The teams from the East Coast should arrive in a few hours." Richard said, putting a calming hand on Derek's shoulder. "We'll fix her."

* * *

Addison knocked on the door frame of Meredith's room and made her way in.

"Hey, McWife." Meredith said weakly, a smile on her pale face.

Addison shook her head. "You're McWife now, SheShepherd." She joked. Meredith smiled, and made a face at her.

"McBitch." She said. They laughed and Addison put one of her slim hands over Meredith's.

"Richard's got half the country here, to figure out what's wrong with you." Addison said, trying to edge confidence into her voice. "How are you holding up?"

Meredith smiled. "I'm gonna get out of this, right, Addie?" She looked up at the woman who had once been her enemy, but was now one of her closest friends. She looked vulnerable, and small. "Please tell me I'm not going to die."

Addison reached for Meredith's hand and squeezed it. "No one's dying, Mer." Addison assured her, tears welling in her own eyes. "You'll be fine, and then you and Derek will go back to annoying the hell out of the rest of us."

Meredith smiled and leaned her head back against the pillows. "Good. 'Cause I go nowhere until you let me borrow that green thing."

Addison rolled her eyes. "That green thing is the Chanel, Meredith."

"Whatever."

Addison traipsed out of the room, smiling, but still worried. It amazed her how much she loved Meredith, like a best friend or a sister. And to think all those years ago, she had been so cold to her. Addison smiled at the memory, but immediately frowned.

She was a liar. She didn't know if Meredith was going to be fine. She really didn't. They had run tests for everything that might cause her lungs to go, and body to seize, but they were all negative. Addison had read her labs before she walked into her room. She was getting worse. She bit her lip and felt her forehead crease into a deep frown.

* * *

Cristina, Izzie, Alex and George practically crashed into Meredith's room in their attempts to be quiet.

"I'm not sleeping." She told them hoarsely from the bed. They all burst into chatter and gathered around her.

"We were afraid you'd be sleeping…"

"Cause you should be resting."

"Uh-huh rest. I'm going to kill you if you aren't better for my wedding. Burke's cousin will not be my maid of honor."

"Mer, you look like shit."

"Alex!"

She smiled at them all, laughing weakly. "How am I doing, docs?" she asked them. They all exchanged uncomfortable glances and four pairs of eyes dropped to the floor. Meredith's heart sank, but she plastered a big, fake smile on her face anyway.

"Where's Callie?" she asked, changing the subject.

"She's in surgery." George said, proudly. "Some idiot shattered their tibia."

"I heard it's like a West Coast surgery convention out there."

"Yea, seriously, Mer, this never happened in L.A." Izzie said, biting into an apple she'd been holding. "You should get sick more often."

Meredith chuckled. "SO you'll compromise my health to feed your surgical obsessions. Great."

Izzie shrugged. "Hey, we don't all have a brain surgeon for a husband who lets us in on every freaking awesome case he gets."

Meredith smiled. "Speaking of…" she stifled a yawn, "Where is my McDreamy?"

"Probably throwing things at people who are wasting time _not_ diagnosing you." Cristina said, matter of factly.

Meredith's eyes fluttered open and shut. "Could you find him for me?"

George mumbled something about being on top of it, but Meredith was already asleep.

* * *

When she woke up, she couldn't remember where she was. She was thinking she was waking up that day, with Derek, still not having sex with him. Only she was in the hospital. Her eyes flickered to the chair next to the bed and in it sat Miranda Bailey.

"Grey, you are so lucky you've got your own interns to cover your slack." Bailey said, clucking her tongue and shaking her head. Meredith smiled at her, and looked up to see that Mark was standing next to the bed.

"How bad is it?" Meredith asked bluntly, her eyes never leaving Mark's. She knew that he and Bailey were her only chances of getting the straight story.

Mark shook his head. "They don't know what caused any of it, Mer. And they've run a lot of tests."

"What if it clears?" she pressed, looking at Bailey this time. Bailey shook her head. "You're not seeming to get any better, Meredith."

Meredith forced herself to take deep breaths. Her chest erupted in strong coughs before she could get any down. "Okay." She whispered. "Right. Could you two find Derek?"

Mark and Bailey exchanged a worried look. They looked at each other, and Bailey went off in search of Derek. Mark lingered, looking at Meredith.

"You know something about us, dirty mistresses, Grey?" he asked her. "We're strong as hell." He touched his lips to her forehead, in a quick, friendly kiss. "You fight this, okay?"

She nodded, and smiled, and reached for her pager. Three minutes later, her interns were bursting in her room in a flurry of excitement. Victoria, Haley and Elisa looked troubled, Clint and Trey looked awkward, and Jill was clutching a coffee cup.

"You can't have caffeine, but you can have herbal tea." She said, holding it out to Meredith.

"Thanks Jill." She said. It was surprising to her interns, a blow, to see their strong, normally together, chipper resident lying in a bed, looking so weak. Meredith winced, and sat up a little bit.

"I called you here because I need a favor." She said to them seriously, hoping that they would find a way to come through for her. "I need my chart and my films." Elisa strode to the door, plucked her chart out of the holder and handed it to her.

"Thanks, Els." She said, holding it as if it were a precious jewel. "I need you guys to go, okay, sneak, and get copies of my films. I want to see my CT, and all my xrays, especially the lungs. Can you do that?"

They nodded at her, and dispersed, the three girls staying just a moment longer than Jill and the boys. Meredith flipped open her chart the second they left, and was horrified at what she saw.

She was still studying it when Burke strode in. "Why didn't you tell me, Preston?" she asked.

He looked at the chart in her hands and sighed. "Meredith…."

"I'm gonna die." She said. "Unless you figure out exactly what's wrong with me in the next say, forty eight hours, my lungs are going to collapse, and I'm going to die."

* * *

Mark cornered Derek in one of the hospital libraries surrounded by books. "Derek." He said. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Research. What does it look like?"

"I'm not blind, Derek. I mean why are you down here surrounded by journals when your wife is up there in a bed, asking everyone where you are?"

Derek sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "God, Mark. I don't know. I just can't wrap my brain around any of this. I mean one minute she's fine, the next minute, she's not breathing."

"She's been fine?" Mark repeated. "No symptoms at all?"

Derek paused. "She has been coughing. I thought it was just a cold…" he trailed off and looked at Mark. The old and new best friend. "If anything happens to her…"

"Hey." Mark said, clasping his shoulder. "None of that. Go see your wife."

Derek took his advice, and entered Meredith's room to find her talking to Burke. "Preston." He said nodding. Burke stood. "I should get back to the doctors. Figure out how to fix the maid of honor at my wedding."

Derek sat down at Meredith's bed, and took her hand in two of his. "Hi, beautiful." He whispered.

"Where have you been?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, Mer." He looked over at her bed. "You've been reading your chart?"

She tried to stay strong, she really did. But instead, she let her eyes fill up with tears. "I'm scared, Derek. I'm _dying_, and I'm so scared. He held her and kissed her head, and told her that he loved her and stayed with her until she fell asleep.

As soon as her breathing deepened and her eyes shut, he stormed to the conference room where Webber and the doctors were holding court.

"My wife is dying." Derek said, standing in the door way. "How is it that my wife is dying, and this room full of doctors can't even figure out why?"

"You didn't figure it out either." Someone muttered.

"It's not neuro." Derek said through clenched teeth. "Just fix her!"

"Derek…" Webber tried, but Derek was already storming the other way. Dr. Webber turned to the room full of doctors. "This is top priority people! Shotgun her. Any test you can run, run it. I want a diagnosis in six hours."

Burke watched the chief follow Derek, and took charge. "You heard him people." He said, starting to dictate responsibility. "Grey is one of us."


	9. Fix You Interlude

**Title: Forever And A Day**

**Author: Sara and Lizzie**

**Rating: T for language, and sex**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Grey's.**

**Summary: Sequel To 'A Little Something Called Forever'. Meredith and Derek are married. The former interns are now residents. We're not sure on all the details yet, but look for disaster, chaos, a huge life threatening situation in the hospital, and lots of Mer/Der amazingness. **

**Author's Note: We're gambling here. We just wanted a sequel. So review. Review with thoughts, opinions and ideas. Review. **

**So it seems like things are getting better. But are they really? We're shamlessly setting up for a sequel here with the announcment of the marriage Sloan. And we apologize for the shortness. Adding more killed it. Also, we totally made up the medical stuff. Deal.**

**REVIEW. Enjoy this, and REVIEW. **

She felt like a human pin cushion. Or a living, breathing science experiment. She had been poked, prodded and tested by dozens of doctors, and none of them could figure it out. So she was lying in her hospital bed, getting weaker, trying not to be scared.

Okay, she was terrified. But she was at least, trying not to cry. It was a terrifying thing. Her life was quite literally ending, and unless they could fix her in the next day or so, she would die.

Meredith closed her eyes, willing away tears. When she opened them, Derek was leaning against the door to her room. "Hi." He said.

She shook her head, and let the tears fall. He crossed the room in three steps and sat down on her bed, pulling her into his arms. "There's so much we haven't done." Meredith said through her tears. "We're supposed to go to Italy, have babies. Get grey hair."

Derek shook his head forcefully. "I promise I won't let anything happen to you." He whispered in her ear. "I promise."

"And if something happens?" she asked. He shook his head, reassuring her, and threaded his fingers through hers. He murmured things to her. Things about love and everything being okay. But he couldn't help but think that till death do us part sounded all too real to him right now.

* * *

Addison, Mark, Burke and Bailey were surrounded by books and test results with coffees littering the conference room table they were sitting around.

Bailey shook her head. "All these damn doctors and we don't have one diagnosis." She said. "It's times like these that make you question everything about yourself."

"I don't get it." Mark said. "I know I'm just a dumb plastic surgeon. But what causes these broad range symptoms and doesn't show up on any tests?"

Burke started reading the symptoms again, and about halfway through the list, Addison smacked her hand on the table. "I know this." She said suddenly. Everyone stared at her. "Run a tox screen." She said.

"Oh, Addison, please…" Bailey said.

Addison shook her head violently. "Page someone. Run a heavy metal toxicity screen!" Burke didn't hesitate before pulling out his pager and ordering the test.

"I've seen this before." Addison said in a rushed tone. "In a baby in New York. Dad brought her in, same symptoms, none of her tests showed anything, and it turned out the mom was poisoning her with powdered silver."

"We tested for heavy metals…" Burke said.

"And most tests only pick up arsenic, mercury, lead and chromium." Burke picked up his pager.

"I want to run this myself."

* * *

Hours later, Burke, Derek and Addison were inside Meredith's room, with Meredith's friends and interns outside, trying to hear through the door.

"Meredith," Burke started, "you have heavy metal poisoning. Silver, to be exact. In it's most potent, powdered form it's very toxic."

Meredith blinked at him. She stared for a couple minutes, and the scowled. "Seriously?"

Burke looked down, hiding a smile. "Seriously. Do you have any idea how…?"

Meredith's expression changed. "Seriously? I have heavy metal poisoning, and you think I know where it came from?"

Burke's mouth twitched. "Okay. Well then. We're going to do a partial blood transfusion and start you on medication."

She nodded and smiled. "Work your magic Preston. How'd you figure it out, anyway?"

He looked at Addison. "Thank McWife."

Meredith looked at Addison who looked like she had tears in her eyes. "Thanks, McWife."

Addison wiped her eyes with the back of her sweater and shook her head. "Does no one realize I'm no longer married to Derek? That she's McWife?"

"Addison?" Meredith asked, cutting her off. "Thanks."

Addison shook her head. "You know what? I'm doing this now. We were going to ask you and Derek together, but it seems like…" she smiled. "The reason we came to Seattle is to tell you that we're getting married. And I wanted to know if you would…you know."

Meredith looked at her questioningly. "Be my maid of honor." Addison said, in a rushed, nonchalant way that only Addison could pull off.

"You're getting _married?_" Meredith exclaimed. "To _Mark_?"

"No, to Burke." Addison said, rolling her eyes. "Of course to Mark. Preston, get her into surgery. This has gone to her brain."

Meredith smiled. "You want your ex-husband's ex dirty mistress to be your maid of honor?"

Addison shook her head, reached out and squeezed Meredith's hand. "I want one of my closest friends to be my maid of honor."

The two women smiled at each other, and Derek looked at the floor to avoid getting tears in his own eyes. He was never a crier, but the combination of his ex wife and wife being that close, and knowing that his wife was going to live caused tears to prick at his eyes.

Burke cleared his throat and broke the moment. "Right. Well it appears I have two weddings to save now, so if everyone is ready, I'll take Meredith to get her blood transfusion."

"Preston. A moment please?" Derek asked.

"Sixty seconds, Shepherd." Burke said, looking at the clock, and leaving the room with Addison.

Derek sat on Meredith's bed. "I love you so much." He whispered. "You're everything to me."

Meredith smiled. "Derek? As soon as I get out of this, we're so having lots and lots of sex."

Derek smiled and kissed her forehead gently. "I'm looking forward to it, Mrs. Shepherd."


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: Forever And A Day**

**Author: Sara and Lizzie**

**Rating: T for language, and sex**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Grey's.**

**Summary: Sequel To 'A Little Something Called Forever'. Meredith and Derek are married. The former interns are now residents. We're not sure on all the details yet, but look for disaster, chaos, a huge life threatening situation in the hospital, and lots of Mer/Der amazingness. **

**Author's Note: We're gambling here. We just wanted a sequel. So review. Review with thoughts, opinions and ideas. Review. **

**This is our last cute, yay, happy chapter before things get dramatic. Next chapter something serious is going to happen to Mer, followed by the person behind it. Followed by more drama. **

**REVIEW. Enjoy this, and REVIEW. **

_"Let's keep it together,  
can we keep it together?"  
-Guster_

It was bad news. It was the Preston Burke bad news face. Eyes cast downward, mouth in a thin line, jaw set, and shoulders tense. Cristina knew that look. You don't become the next Chief Of Surgery's fiancée and not know what their bad news face looks like.

She walked up to him, and extended the cappuccino she'd picked up for him. "What's up?" she asked, doing her best supportive act.

His frown deepened and his brow furrowed. He accepted the coffee and murmured his thanks. "It's Meredith's test results." He said. Cristina's face now matched his. Two furrowed brows, two tight lipped frowns.

"I thought she was getting better."

Burke nodded. "She _was._"

"Past tense recovery?"

Another nod. "Fever's up, lung function is down. She's getting worse."

"She's still on her medications."

Burke looked at Cristina, nodding absent mindedly. "Let's go." He said.

Cristina followed him, and almost crashed into his back when he stopped short of Meredith's door. They both hovered in the door way, watching the scene inside. Derek was sitting on Meredith's bed, and they were both laughing, almost hysterically, with a laptop open on Meredith's lap.

Derek looked up. "Preston!" he boomed. "Cristina! Come in. See my beautiful wife!" His smile was enormous, and contagious.

"What's so funny?" Burke asked, clapping Derek on the shoulder.

Meredith spun the laptop toward him. "Nurse Debbie's blog." She said, giggling.

Burke screwed up his face. "Nurse Debbie has a _blog_?" he asked incredulously.

Cristina sat down on the other side of Meredith. "Sad. But unfortunately also true." She confirmed.

Burke shook his head. "That woman has entirely too much time on her hands."

With the commotion in the room gone, nothing was left to distract Burke from what he had to say. He inhaled and exhaled, and looked at Meredith.

"Meredith, I have some news."

Meredith looked down. "Is this about the fever?"

Derek's head snapped up. "There's a fever? You told me you were fine. You didn't mention a fever." He placed his palm on her forehead and on her cheeks.

"And that is why." She said, rolling her eyes. "It's nothing Preston."

"It's not just the fever, Meredith." Burke said gently. "Your lung function is decreasing. You're getting worse."

Meredith shook her head. "That's impossible."

Burke sat on the bed too. "Meredith, I have your charts. It's very possible."

Without either one of them looking anywhere but at Burke, Derek's hand found Meredith's quickly. Preston looked at his friends. "We need to look more closely at how this happened, something we've been essentially ignoring until now." He said; his voice calm and gentle.

Meredith nodded. "How do you get poisoned by silver?"

"That's just it. It's very hard unless…." He trailed off, not sure how to say it. Once it was out there in the universe, there would be a backlash. That much, he knew. Once you said something like what he was about to say, things fell apart.

Cristina was too quick for his hesitation. "Unless someone poisons you on purpose." She said.

Burke nodded. "Exactly." He said. "Meredith, Derek. I think it's time we called the police."

* * *

"Hello, Dr. Yang. I'm Detective Amy Cramer, and this is my partner Kevin Slater."

Cristina smiled at them. "Look, you guys seem nice, and competent, but she's my best friend. My maid of honor. If someone's poisoning her, I want you to nail them."

Detective Cramer smiled. "We'll try to do just that." She said. "Now, Dr. Grey…" she trailed off. "Or is it Shepherd?"

"It's Meredith Shepherd. And Dr. Grey."

"She uses her maiden name here, why?"

"To avoid confusion. He's head of neurology, she's a nuero resident. It was cause chaos beyond belief." The detectives smiled, and the three occupants of the room looked up as Burke entered, followed closely by Chief Webber.

"Dr. Burke, Dr. Webber." Slater said.

"Detectives." Chief said. "You wanted us here?"

Cramer nodded. "We just wanted to get as much information from her friends and colleagues as we can, doctors."

"Tell us about Dr. Grey's relationship with her husband."

Burke and Webber looked at Cristina. "They were together, about eight years ago. He chose his wife over her, and moved to New York. He came back and she was engaged to Paul Williams, and chose Derek. They've been married for almost three years. Why is this relevant?"

Detective Cramer looked down. "We just need to make sure we don't overlook anyone."

Chief Webber shook his head. "There is no way that Derek Shepherd could have done this. He'd die before he'd hurt her."

The detectives nodded. "We'll need to talk to him, never the less.

* * *

Derek sat down across from the two detectives, clutching a cup of coffee.

"You're going to find who's doing this to her, right?" he said before they could ask him anything.

Slater nodded. "We're sure as hell going to try."

Cramer looked at him. "So, Dr. Shepherd. Derek. Tell us about Meredith."

"Meredith. She's my wife. She's my rock. She's my world. I know you think I did this to her. But when you've been through what Meredith and I have been through...if you knew, even half of it, you'd know. There's no way."

He paused and took a confident sip of his coffee. "You can dig into whatever you want." He said standing. "She's the love of my life." With that, he left the conference room.

* * *

"We talked to your ex-husband."

Addison laughed. "There's no way he did this." She said, looking at the cops. "No way what so ever."

Cramer nodded. "That's what everyone keeps saying."

"I can understand, you know. Why you don't get it." Addison said. "God, I don't even get it sometimes. This whole…Seattle thing. Go ahead. Accuse Derek. Accuse anyone in the family, the Seattle family. The wagons will circle. Cause that's what they are, you know. A family."

"And what about you, Dr. Montgomery? Where do you fit into the family?"

"Meredith Shepherd is going to be my maid of honor. I'm in the family. I might not be here every day, but I get it. And I'm on the inside."

Addison stood up. "You should find who did this to her." She said, leaving the room.

* * *

The detectives looked at each other. "Right." Slater said, looking at the closed door. "What are you thinking?"

Cramer shrugged. "It's not the husband. It's not the friends. They'd die for her, especially Shepherd and Montgomery, and they were one and two on our list."

Slater looked through the file. "I guess we move onto the interns then."

* * *

In front of the board, Burke, Cristina, Addison, Mark and Derek held court. "I don't get it." Derek said. "I can't see it from any other angles. All I see is my wife dying. I can't get any other perspective."

Mark clapped him on the shoulder. "Hey," he said reassuringly. "This is what the cops are here for. This is what we're here for."

Addison shook her head and started pacing. "How would someone get poison in her system? Food, medication or liquid."

"So who gets her coffee?" Mark asked.

Burke and Cristina looked at each other, and at the coffees in all of both of their hands, as well as Addison and Derek's.

Burke grabbed Cristina's cup before she got to where his thoughts were. "You're all going to want to stop drinking."


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: Forever And A Day**

**Author: Sara and Lizzie**

**Rating: T for language, and sex**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Grey's.**

**Summary: Sequel To 'A Little Something Called Forever'. Meredith and Derek are married. The former interns are now residents. We're not sure on all the details yet, but look for disaster, chaos, a huge life threatening situation in the hospital, and lots of Mer/Der amazingness. **

**Author's Note: We're gambling here. We just wanted a sequel. So review. Review with thoughts, opinions and ideas. Review. **

**Okay, last chapter we lied about cute and fluffy. It was going to be like that, but we decided to go with police interviews and just forgot to change the note. **

**Have you all figured it out yet?? To clear up the fact that the police would probably go after Paul next, we just want to say he's no longer in Seattle, and as far as we all know hasn't been for at least a year. And sorry this is short. But, seriously, adding to it was not helping. **

**The beginning is a flashback to about twenty minutes before the end of the last chapter. **

**REVIEW. Enjoy this, and REVIEW. **

_3:24 PM  
_

"_Doctors." The young intern had said when she saw them sinking down on the couch and chairs that were across from the board. "How's Dr. Grey?" she had asked them, in a voice full of feigned concern. _

_Of course there was no need to even ask. She was observant. She could tell by their pale, solemn faces that her resident was not well. _

"_She's hanging in for now." Dr. Burke had said as he took a seat next to his fiancée. Dr. Shepherd sank into a chair, and the future Sloans occupied the other side of the couch. _

_She had busied herself by filling cups of coffee that were gratefully accepted by the doctors. _

3: 44 PM

"Ohmy God." Addison breathed. There was a hushed shock among the group of surgeons as the gross realization swept over them. Mark instinctively took the paper coffee cup from Addison's shaking hand.

"Dr. Burke." They looked up to see Debbie looming before them. "The detectives asked me to tell you they got called to an emergency, but they will be back as soon as they can."

"Perfect." Burke muttered. "If you can tear yourself away from your blog for ten seconds, page me the second they enter this building." Burke said, his voice taking on the harsh tone it always did when he was in protective mode.

Debbie didn't even bother to look remotely embarrassed; she just nodded and started to walk back to her nurses' station. "Where's Chief Webber?" Addison called after her.

Debbie turned around. "Meeting at Mercy West."

Cristina ticked off on her fingers. "Chief's at Mercy West, Izzie's closing the deal on the apartment, Alex is in surgery, and so are George and Bailey." She looked at Burke, waiting for guidance, waiting for direction.

"Derek," he said gently. "We will fix this. For now, you glue yourself to Meredith's side, and do not leave her unless one of us pages you. Addison, Cristina, go through her locker, pull her file, talk to the other interns. Get all the information you can."

Derek was long gone, having rushed off to Meredith as soon as the words had left Burke's mouth. Addison and Cristina locked eyes and set off as well.

Mark looked up at Burke. Their expressions were identical, a mirror of the other face. Stony, serious faces paired with angry, blazing eyes.

"What do we do?" Mark asked.

Burke's jaw set in an angry, tight line. "We find her."

* * *

Cristina and Addison were pulling things out of the locker with reckless abandon. It was terrifying, really. They had no idea where she was, how she did this. Or why.

Cristina held up her street clothes. "Imitation of Christ jeans. Burberry blouse. Marc Jacobs jacket." She let out a low whistle, and noticed Addison staring at her. "What? I'm from Beverly Hills."

Comprehension dawned on Addison's face and she eyes Cristina respectively. "Dolce and Gabbana flats." Addison said, holding aloft a pair of shoes. "Chloe bag."

Cristina shook her head. "A surgical intern with mysterious access to huge piles of money."

Addison shook her head. "It doesn't make sense."

"If anything, it makes less sense."

"I'm worried about Dr. Grey." Came a male voice approaching the locker room.

"Yea, did you guys see the look on Shepherd's face? He looked close to tears."

"How about Burke and Sloan? They looked ready to kill someone. Bare hands if needed." Cristina recognized the last voice. The bubbly, pretty one. Elisa.

The locker room door opened and the three interns stood and stared.

Trey Marcinko stepped forward. "Dr. Yang. Dr. Montgomery. What's, uh going on?"

Addison looked down, searching for words. Cristina, being Cristina, hopped to it. "We're just trying to figure out who brings Meredith her coffee."

Jill smiled. "I'm usually coffee bitch, but Vic always pours it. She's good at cream sugar ratios. It's something of an assembly line."

Addison and Cristina exchanged a pointed look. "Have any of you seen Victoria?" Addison asked.

Elisa looked thoughtful. "Not since this morning. She was getting for…well, you guys, I guess."

The three interns were left, surrounded by Victoria's possessions, save for her purse, which Addison had tucked under her arm, as the two older surgeons, one of whom no longer worked at Seattle Grace bolted from the locker room.

Cristina pulled out her pager and was immediately paging Burke. The phone in Victoria's purse started chiming and Addison pulled it out with lightning speed. "I don't recognize the area code."

Cristina looked at it. "I do." She said. "Beverly Hills."

Addison shook her head. "I don't get it. Why would she do this?" Cristina shook her head, and they weaved through the throngs of people in the crowded hallways to an office where she quickly located Victoria's file and opened it.

Seconds later, she slid it over to Addison, wide eyed, chest heaving.

"What?" Addison said.

Cristina shook her head. "It was right in front of us the whole time. Her last name."

"Williams." Addison said. "Victoria Williams."

Cristina felt in her lab coat to page Burke. In one, horrifying moment, the crushing reality of the situation came down on her. "My pager's gone."

"You just paged Burke." Addison said, quickly. "It was ten minutes ago."

"Well now it's gone!"

They both got up and scrambled for the door as the fire alarm sounded. The two women exchanged the same, panicked glance. It was no longer just bad. It was apocalyptic.

**Figured it out yet??**


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: Forever And A Day**

**Author: Sara and Lizzie**

**Rating: T for language, and sex**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Grey's.**

**Summary: Sequel To 'A Little Something Called Forever'. Meredith and Derek are married. The former interns are now residents. We're not sure on all the details yet, but look for disaster, chaos, a huge life threatening situation in the hospital, and lots of Mer/Der amazingness. **

**Author's Note: We're gambling here. We just wanted a sequel. So review. Review with thoughts, opinions and ideas. Review. **

**CLARIFICATIONS: (READ TO UNDERSTAND)- last chapter was confusing. We know. **

**the surgeon that doesn't work there anymore is Addison, who's only visiting from NY. She's at the hospital a lot due to Mer. **

**CRISTINA'S MISSING PAGER IS CRUCIAL. The only reason for Derek to leave Meredith is if he gets a page from Burke or Cristina.**

**Yes, Williams is a relation. **

**The fire alarm? Read on, soldiers.**

**REVIEW. Enjoy this, and REVIEW. **

_"I'd die without you." -Rent_

Cristina and Addison burst out of the hospital in a crowd of people. Everyone was on their way outside.

"Burke!" Cristina shouted, spotting her fiancée. He rushed to her side, with Mark right behind him. "What's going on?" Cristina asked.

"Fire. It's contained in the basement, but no one has any idea how it got started."

"Are they evacuating patients?" Addison asked.

Burke shook his head. "It's completely contained. They shut the fire doors, and the fire company should be here any minute. There's the small problem of the oxygen lines starting in the basement, but everyone has been evacuated. What did you find out?"

Cristina gave a bitter smile. "Victoria _Williams_." She said simply. Burke's eyes registered shock and then understanding.

"What?" Mark asked. "I don't mean to be the village idiot, but…"

"Paul." Addison said. "Paul Williams, Victoria Williams. She's from L.A. It's a long shot, but it's the only motive she has."

A hushed silence fell over the group as Derek approached, along with George, Alex and Bailey. "Derek, what are you doing here?" Burke asked sharply.

"Cristina paged. Did you find her?"

Cristina closed her eyes. "I didn't page," She said. "My pager's gone."

"Oh my God." Addison breathed, the now familiar feeling of dread rushing over her.

Derek looked between the four of them. "You say the fire is contained to the basement?"

Burke nodded. "Derek, we think Victoria Williams is related to Paul."

Derek's face drained of color. "Why would she page….?" His head snapped up, and he started walking back towards the hospital, turning it over in his head. His walk sped up until it became a jog as everything became clearer to him.

Mark shook his head and followed, and with his motion the whole group moved. Mark caught up with Derek and grabbed him. "Derek you can't go back in there!" he shouted. "Think about it! The fire's going to reach the oxygen tanks and the whole bottom floor's gonna blow!"

Derek jabbed his elbow into Mark's stomach, and struggled to get out of his hold. When Mark didn't let up, Derek pulled his fist back, and for the second time in their lives, punched Mark in his perfectly sculpted face. Derek struggled loose, and was back inside the hospital, running through the hordes of people exiting, on his way to where he knew Meredith had to be.

Somewhere in the basement.

* * *

Burke retrieved the first aid kit from his car, and handed it to Mark, letting him do what he could to stop the bleeding of his cheekbone. They all sat on a curb, silent, expecting the worst.

Cristina's hand was enveloped tightly in Burke's. Alex and George sat on either side of Bailey, all three of them staring straight ahead, and Addison had her head on Mark's shoulder, a few tears gathering in her eyes. No of them knew what to expect, what to anticipate, so they braced themselves for the worst.

* * *

Derek stumbled through the basement, smoke clouding his eyes and filling his lungs. He put his sleeve over his mouth and tried to breathe through it. He knew very well that he could die down here. There was the smoke. There was the fire, and there was the little problem of the oxygen tanks, but he didn't care. If Meredith died down here while he stood around outside, he would never be able to forgive himself.

His legs kept moving, and miraculously, his lungs kept inhaling and exhaling, his single goal managing to keep his entire body in line. Find Meredith. Find Meredith and everything would be fine.

He stumbled, but didn't fall. He stopped moving, forced himself to stand still and think. Think about the basement. He had only been down here a few times. Paper work. Late night trysts with Meredith. But he knew at the far corner, there would be enough space to hide a hospital bed.

He started running. "Meredith?" he called as loud as he could through the smoke that was rushing into his lungs.

He thought he heard a muffled cough, a strangled cry, but he wasn't sure. He thought about it. It was after five. All the hospital accountants would have locked their doors. This was the only place she could be. The corner of this hallway.

Adrenaline rushed through him, as all the moments that led up to this one flew through his head. The story of how she went from the girl in the bar to his wife.

The way she'd fought for him, through Addison, and they way he'd fought for her, through Paul. It was intense, all consuming and filling him, the fight they had for each other.

This was just one more fight they had to get through. "Meredith!" he called out. And he heard it that time, clearly, not just a fallacy, something his head wanted him to believe.

"Der…" It was weak, and tiny, but it was there. He moved as quickly as he could, the flames around him burning his face and making him all too aware of the oxygen line.

When he finally reached her, her eyes were fluttering open and shut. He felt for a pulse, and it was there. Erratic and faint, but there. He scooped her up in his arms and pulled her close to him.

His lungs were tight from the smoke inhalation, he could feel burns blistering through his scrubs, and his eyes stung, and she was in far worse shape then he was. With the last burst of energy he had, Derek turned, and ran for the stairs.

* * *

Burke was fidgeting. "Where the hell are the damn fire trucks?"

Cristina was about to snap at him, but she was cut off by a noise from the building in front of them. It wasn't as loud as they thought it would be, but there was no denying or debating what that noise was.

It was the noise of an explosion. The kind of explosion that would occur when the source of an oxygen line exploded. There really was no cause for alarm to anyone else. Anyone who might be down there had left for the day, or evacuated. The fire doors and multitudes of state of the art protection would keep any other floors of the hospital from getting damaged. It was a contained blast.

Even the records and documents in the basement were backed up electronically. Of floors to go, it was the one they'd want. Unless two of the people you cared about most in the world were on that floor when it went.

They all seemed to stand at the same time. George and Alex exchanged stricken looks over Bailey. Cristina stumbled backwards into Burke, and Addison just buried her face in Mark's chest.

"Oh my dear Lord…" they heard Bailey say slowly.

Heads snapped up, and out of the hospital doors, came Derek Shepherd, his wife in his arms.


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: Forever And A Day**

**Author: Sara and Lizzie**

**Rating: T for language, and sex**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Grey's.**

**Summary: Sequel To 'A Little Something Called Forever'. Meredith and Derek are married. The former interns are now residents. We're not sure on all the details yet, but look for disaster, chaos, a huge life threatening situation in the hospital, and lots of Mer/Der amazingness. **

**Author's Note: We're gambling here. We just wanted a sequel. So review. Review with thoughts, opinions and ideas. Review. **

**This chapters is three days after the last one. It starts obviosuly at Vic's trial, where Burke is a witness, and continues to the hospital, etc. **

**REVIEW.**

"Your honor, the prosecution would like to call Dr. Preston Burke to the stand."

"Dr. Burke, please place your right hand on the Bible. Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?"

"Yes." Burke said solemnly. The judge nodded at the District Attorney.

"Dr. Burke," The district attorney, Mr. Cramer asked him. "What is your position at Seattle Grace hospital?"

"I am the head of the cardiothoracic surgery department, and will be taking over the position of chief of surgery, upon Dr. Webber's retirement."

"And your relationship to Meredith Grey Shepherd?"

"She's a good friend. She and my fiancée are best friends. She's going to be the maid of honor in my wedding. I was the best man in hers. She and her husband, Dr. Shepherd, are two of my closest friends."

"Can you share with the court your knowledge of the defendant?"

"The defendant is surgical intern Victoria Williams. She's a first year intern in Seattle Grace's program, assigned to Dr. Grey as her resident."

"And why is that significant in this case, to the best of your knowledge?"

"To the best of my knowledge, the significance it carries is her relationship to Dr. Grey's former fiancée Paul Williams."

"And what happened between them?"

"They were engaged to be married. And then, several days before the wedding, Derek Shepherd returned to Seattle, and Meredith Grey ultimately chose to be with him."

"Are there any details of that time period that would be pertinent to this case?"

"That's also the time when Meredith learned that Paul Williams had AIDS."

"Objection!" called Victoria's lawyer. "That's not relevant to my client or this case."

"Motive, your honor. The need to protect her brother's disease from public exposure." Responded Cramer.

"I'll allow it, but move on promptly, Mr. Cramer."

"Dr. Burke, based on your knowledge, do you think Miss Williams was indeed the one poisoning Dr. Grey?"

"I do. Her fellow interns have confirmed that she was the one who prepared her resident's coffee every morning. She gave it to another intern to physically hand to Dr. Grey. We found traces of powdered silver in her handbag and in her locker."

"And what did the police who investigated to fire tell you?"

"In addition to the security camera footage we have of Miss Williams wheeling Dr. Grey to the basement, the police also found lighter fluid spilled in her locker, and matches on her person."

"And Dr. Burke, what is Meredith Grey Shepherd's condition at this time?"

"The stresses on her body from the poison, and the smoke inhalation have put her into a coma. She hasn't been awake in three days."

"Thank you, Dr. Burke. No further questions, your honor."

* * *

Addison poked her head into the hospital room where Derek sat, slumped next to the bed, listening to the beeping of the machine that was monitoring his wife. "Derek?" she called, crossing the threshold. "Der, Mark's in the cafeteria. You should go and eat something. Starving yourself won't help her."

Derek looked at his ex-wife and nodded. She could be so damn reasonable sometimes. He nodded. "Will you sit with her?" Addison crossed the room, squeezed his hand and smiled.

"I won't leave her side." She promised.

* * *

"Madam Foreperson, has the jury reached a verdict?"

"We have your honor."

"And how do you find?"

"On the count of assault in the first degree, we find the defendant guilty. On the count of arson in the first degree, we find the defendant guilty. And on the count of attempted murder in the first degree, we find the defendant guilty."

"Bailiff, please take Miss Williams to her cell, where she will remain until her sentencing, tomorrow morning at nine o'clock. Thank you ladies and gentlemen of the jury, this court is adjourned."

Burke reached into his cell phone and called Cristina.

"Burke?"

"Cristina, hello."

"How was your testimony?"

"It went fine. The jury's back."

"All ready? Jesus, what did they decide?"

"Guilty on all counts."

Cristina sighed into the phone. "Wow." Was all she said. Burke could tell by her tone that Meredith was still catatonic. Nothing wrong with her except for the fact that she just couldn't wake up. The poison had been flushed from her system, and they had saturated her with oxygen to make up for the smoke inhalation, but her body was weak. And Burke knew as well as anyone that three days was like eternity to a coma patient. You either woke up or you didn't and after seventy two hours, there just isn't a lot of hope left over.

"Any change?"

There was silence on his future wife's end of the phone. "No," she said. "No change."

* * *

Derek ambled into the cafeteria and immediately spotted Mark sitting at a table with two sandwiches and two cups of coffee. He slid into the chair next to him.

"The sandwiches are terrible in Seattle, but at the coffee compensates." Mark remarked. "How's she doing?"

"The same. Three days are almost over."

"Derek." Mark said his voice calming and persuasive. "She will wake up. You have to keep believing that. She's a fighter, and she has too much to live for to give it all up now."

Cristina approached their table and slid into a seat, grabbing half of Derek's untouched sandwich. "Who's with Mer?"

"Addison."

"Burke just called. Victoria's guilty on all counts. Assault, arson and attempted murder."

Derek nodded stoically. "Good." He said, nodding. "That's good." Cristina and Mark stared at him, unsure of whether or not they should even say anything but Derek took care of that for them by speaking himself. "I just don't know what I'll do if I lose her…" he said.

Cristina shook her head firmly. "Don't think like that. I hate stuff like this. Hate it. But even I have to admit that… this whole thing between you two is weird. You found her in a bar. You told her you loved her and left with your wife, and then actually came back years later. And she actually picked you. And you actually got married. I hate fate and destiny and all that crap. But this is not going to be the thing that kills you and Meredith."

Mark and Derek stared at her. She took another bite of Derek's lunch and shrugged. "What? If anything were going to kill you it was the unannounced return to New York. That was your stupidest move."

* * *

Addison screamed out into the hallway. "Page Mark Sloan, and Derek Shepherd. And Cristina Yang!" she shouted. With that, she glued herself to the chair and smiled down at the woman waking up in the bed next to her. Meredith's eyelids fluttered open.

"Addie?" she whispered hoarsely.

Addison smiled and a few tears of sheer relief fell down her cheeks. "Welcome back, McWife."


	14. Chapter 14

**Title: Forever And A Day**

**Author: Sara and Lizzie**

**Rating: T for language, and sex**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Grey's.**

**Summary: Sequel To 'A Little Something Called Forever'. Meredith and Derek are married. The former interns are now residents. We're not sure on all the details yet, but look for disaster, chaos, a huge life threatening situation in the hospital, and lots of Mer/Der amazingness. **

**Author's Note: We're gambling here. We just wanted a sequel. So review. Review with thoughts, opinions and ideas. Review. **

**WOW. On several levels. First wow- the response to the last chapter. Thank you all so much for all your feedback and loooove. Second WOW- Thrusday's episode. We're betting everyone we know that her knight in shining whatever will be in the water to save her. Amazing. Shonda is God. **

**REVIEW. **

Addison rushed into the hallway, and found herself looking into the eyes of the nurse who had heard her shouted order for people to be paged. "Dr. Montgomery, who did you want me to page again?"

"Shepherd, Sloan, Yang, Burke, O'Malley, Karev, Stevens, and Torres." Addison said quickly. "Page them with a 911 from me!"

"Dr. Montgomery, you don't work here anymore."

Addison smiled at the nurse. Olivia. That was her name. She patted her on the arm. "Olivia? You can find a way to make it happen." She said, walking back into Meredith's room.

"Dr. Sloan doesn't even have a pager." Olivia muttered.

* * *

At the table where they had since been joined by Alex, Derek still sat with Mark and Cristina. Bailey was looking at him like she wanted to say something, but Alex and Cristina were still discussing Victoria's trial. Derek felt his pager go off in his right pocket, and saw Alex and Cristina reach for theirs too.

"It's a 911 from Addison." Derek said in disbelief. They all jumped up, not bothering to clear the food from their table. When they reached the elevator, George was already waiting for it.

"911 from Addison?" he asked. Alex nodded at him, confirming. They stood their for what felt like hours.

Derek fidgeted next to Mark and then turned on his heel. "I'm taking the stairs." He shouted. Seconds after he had disappeared into the stairwell the elevator doors opened revealing Izzie and Burke.

"911 from Addison?" Burke asked. Callie threw her hand in the door at the last second to stop it from closing and walked on.

"911 from Addison." She said. They all rode in silence and approached Meredith's room with a certain kind of caution that dissipated into relief when they heard Addison talking. One by one they burst inside. Meredith looked up at them, smiling until she came to Mark.

"What happened to your face?" she asked. Mark smiled and shrugged.

"Some tough guy punched me out when I tried to stop him from rushing into a burning building to save his wife."

Meredith blinked at them. "Who?" Addison looked up at them.

"The last thing she remembers is Derek getting a page from Cristina." Cristina moved towards the bed and looked at her best friend.

"Story time, Mer."

Meredith shook her head weakly. "Where's Derek?"

"Taking the stairs." Izzie said. Their heads swiveled towards the door as Derek walked in, regaining his breath from running up the stairs.

"Derek." Meredith breathed, looking up at him.

"Mer." He said in a hushed tone. Their eyes locked and they held each other's gaze, staring like no one else was in the room. And to Derek and Meredith, they might as well have been alone. Addison rose from her seat next to Meredith's bed and made her way to the door.

"Let's give them a minute." She whispered, as everyone filed out behind her. Derek sat down in the chair she had vacated, his eyes shining with relieved tears. He grabbed one of Meredith's hands and touched the other to her cheek.

"It's so good to see those eyes again." He said, smiling. He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, then her lips. "Never do anything like that to me again, okay? God, Meredith, I thought…"

She shook her head. "I promise. No more near deaths for me. I'm fresh out of drama." She smiled up at him. "I love you." She whispered.

He smiled back, feeling the dread that had been weighing down on him lift. He had Meredith, alive and on the way to being healthy. He had friends he could count on. "I love you too."

"Did you really give Mark that black eye?"

"I nailed him."

"What the hell happened?" At this, everyone burst back into the room all talking at once, mouths going a million miles a minute. Meredith rolled her eyes. "I can't understand any of you when you're all shouting." She said to herself. No one could even hear her over the lull of their own voices. Derek held up both hands.

"The lady would like only one person to speak at a time. Meredith, elect a speaker."

"Cristina, tell me what happened?"

Cristina looked triumphant at having been awarded this position. "It was Victoria." She blurted out. "She's Paul's sister and she was poisoning you."

Meredith's jaw dropped. "_Seriously?"_

Cristina nodded empathetically. "Seriously." She said. "There was a fire. They day that Derek was with you and got paged. It was her. She stole my pager, Mer. My freaking pager." She took a breath and continued. "She started a fire in the basement, and wheeled you down there. So we're all outside and Derek realizes you must be in the basement." She stopped and looked to Mark. "You're the one that got punched. Finish out the story."

Mark grinned. "Tough guy hears the oxygen tanks are going to go, so he starts running for the doors. I'm trying to stop him. Not that I didn't want to save your life. I just honestly didn't think he'd be able to get there in time. So he elbows me in the stomach, punches me in the face and goes in for you anyway." Mark paused and looked at Meredith.

"To make a long story short, we all thought you guys blew up in the basement, until Derek came outside carrying you."

"It was awesome, Mer." Cristina piped up. "Very Die Hard, or James Bond."

Meredith smiled. "I'm glad you were so amused."

Alex rolled his eyes from behind Cristina and mouthed 'she cried' at Meredith, who grinned at him. She looked down. "And Victoria?"

"Her trial was today, Mer." Derek said, stroking her hand with his thumb. "She was found guilty. She's going to jail."

"She was a good doctor." Meredith murmured. "Why did she do it?"

"Revenge, as far as we can tell. When she testified at the trial, she was railing about how you destroyed her brother." Burke said. "She was convinced you would tell the press about the AIDS." Meredith looked down at her hands as a few tears gathered at the corners of her eyes. Tears for the fear and worry everyone had gone through, tears for the way she'd almost married Paul, not Derek, and tears for Victoria, who had destroyed her future. As quickly as they'd come, they had gone. Meredith looked up.

"Does Victoria have an accent?" she asked. Everyone seemed taken aback, but Burke considered it.

"She does. When she testified on her behalf, she had an accent. I'd never heard it before."

Meredith nodded thoughtfully. "You think you know someone…" she said, "And then it turns they have a secret accent and they're poisoning you."

Everyone stared at her for a minute, until the collective laughter came. Bailey pushed her way into the room. "What is going on here? This child just woke up from a coma. She was unresponsive for the last three days. It's not visiting hours, none of you are her doctors. Which begs the question why you're all standing here shouting when she needs her rest."

Protests came from the mouths of everyone, but Bailey just stared them all down until they left. Derek got up from the chair, slowly and regretfully. "Uh-uh, McDreamy," Bailey said. "You can stay. Welcome back, Grey." She said to Meredith with a smile.

Derek sighed and sat back down in the chair. Meredith shook her head and scooted over in the bed. "Come here, Derek." She whispered. Without a word, he climbed onto the small, uncomfortable bed and wrapped his arms around her, and waited until she fell asleep.

* * *

"Aren't they cute?" Haley whispered to Jill and Elisa, looking at Meredith and Derek, tangled up in the hospital bed, their resident cradled against Derek's chest.

"Adorable." Elisa confirmed. "I can't believe he went into the flaming basement after her."

"I can't believe all this time that was Victoria." Jill said. "I feel responsible, somehow."

Elisa put a hand on Jill's arm. "She used you, Jill. She handed you that coffee everyday because she had this all planned it. You didn't know. None of us did." Jill nodded and smile timidly at the other two females. She had felt disconnected from them at first. They were so pretty, and giggly and outgoing, and she was just… average. But they had been so nice to her since she had to testify at Victoria's trial and everything.

"Did you know that they're the best man and maid of honor at Montgomery and Sloan's wedding?" Haley whispered.

Elisa nodded. "That's ironic. After all the cheating and secret marriages and everything?"

Jill looked at them. "What?"

Elisa's jaw dropped. "Oh my God. Shepherd was married to Montgomery when he hooked up with Grey, but she had cheated on him with Sloan, and Grey didn't know he was married until she showed up here. Then, after all these months with Montgomery he promised to leave her, but instead he moved back to New York with her."

Haley nodded and jumped into the story. "Then, just days before Grey was supposed to marry Vic's brother, Shepherd came back and totally won her over again. And now they're best friends with Montgomery and Sloan, apparently."

Elisa interjected again. "They're also best man and maid of honor for Burke and Yang's weddings."

Jill stared at them. "How do you two know all of this?"

Elisa shrugged and looked at the floor. Haley leaned in and whispered to Jill, "Nurse Debbie's blog."

Bailey came bustling into the room. "Why are you not running tests on your resident?" she asked loudly, causing Derek to stir. The three interns pointed at the bed sheepishly. "For God's sakes," Bailey barked. "You three are going to be surgeons. You need to learn that you can always break up the lovey dovey stuff between these two. They'll just start it back up in five minutes anyway." She clucked out of the room, satisfied she had woken up Derek.

He sat up and rubbed sleep from his eyes, looking at the interns suspiciously. Elisa smiled. "Hi Dr. Shepherd. We need to do tests. We skipped the pre round tests. You two are so perfect for each other." Derek looked at her, blinking in confusion and nodded, sliding off the bed, into the chair.

"Just keep this out of Nurse Debbie's blog." He said dryly, missing the triumphant look Elisa and Haley shot Jill.

"Will do, Doctor." Haley said, struggling to keep a straight face. "No one reads that blog, anyway."


	15. Chapter 15

**Title: Forever And A Day**

**Author: Sara and Lizzie**

**Rating: T for language, and sex**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Grey's.**

**Summary: Sequel To 'A Little Something Called Forever'. Meredith and Derek are married. The former interns are now residents. We're not sure on all the details yet, but look for disaster, chaos, a huge life threatening situation in the hospital, and lots of Mer/Der amazingness. **

**Author's Note: Here we are. The end of the road with Forever And A Day. Fear not, loyal readers. It has come to our attention that there are some weddings that need to happen. So, please look for… **

**FOUR MCWEDDINGS AND A FUNERAL, the sequel, coming soon. Look for a funeral (duh), and four weddings, the return of Paul, drama, laughter, etc. **

**We need to thank the usual suspects for reviewing- Laurenn (this girl is seriously amazing, like, keeps us going when we think we suck), Morgen86(Again, amazing), LaLaLovely (also amazing), LostKaty, Wamzwrites, chocalatetree, lightstick, Meredith And Derek, Mr And Mrs. McDreamy, EmyThe Great, mcobsessed, and seriously EVERYONE else. We love you all. **

**Enjoy. **

Meredith slumped down on a gurney down in the tunnels next to Cristina. Alex was feeding money into the vending machine and Izzie was slumped against George on another gurney.

"I thought residency was supposed to be better than being an intern." George moaned.

"Yeah, you would think that Bambi." Alex said. Meredith smiled at George, then at Izzie.

"Iz, when the hell is your wedding?" Cristina said out of the blue. Alex came and sat down, putting an arm around Izzie and kissing her on the forehead.

Izzie smiled at them, all bubbly and said, "We've decided that we're getting married in between Burke and Cristina and Addison and Mark. In Rome."

Cristina screwed up her face and cocked her head. Meredith laughed and George's face lit up. "That's great, Iz." He said, squeezing her shoulder. "That's what you wanted!" Izzie nodded shyly.

"We're not doing a bridal party or anything, but we hope you guys can all come." Meredith reached over to the other gurney and hugged her friend.

Cristina rolled her eyes. "Of course we'll be there, Tink." She said, using Izzie's old nickname. "Burke's going to be chief by then. No way he'd let us miss you getting hitched to McMuscles over there."

Meredith raised her eyebrows. "McMuscles." She said. "There it is. Alex's McNickname."

Alex flexed and winked at them. Cristina rolled her eyes again. "Don't worry; you're still Evil Spawn to me." She said. Their attention caught a figure approaching in the dark. Callie walked up to them in obvious trepidation. She looked a little nervous, which was unusual for Callie, who was always ordering people around and yelling with confidence.

"Callie." George said, suddenly looking nervous himself.

"Yes." She blurted out. "I say yes." George leaped off of the gurney he was sitting on, and threw his arms around her. The rest of his friends looked in bewilderment as they kissed. George turned to them, grinning like an idiot.

"We have another wedding to plan!" he announced.

"Who's wedding?" Burke asked emerging from another hallway.

"O'Malley and Callie." Cristina said.

"Hey!" Izzie grinned mischievously. "Callie O'Malley!" Callie glared at her and Izzie stopped smiling. "Right, Dr. Torres, got it."

Burke's eye lit up. "Congratulations, O'Malley." He said, embracing George.

Cristina made a face. "They're _hugging_." She said disdainfully.

"Why are they hugging?" Derek asked, appearing from the same direction as Burke. Meredith held a hand out and he took it, and jumped onto the gurney with her, kissing her lips quickly as he situated himself.

"They're getting married." Meredith said.

"Burke and O'Malley?" Derek asked, feigning shock. "And Yang's okay with that?" Meredith rolled her eyes and hit him in the arm.

"George and Callie." She said, smiling. He nodded and placed a lingering kiss on her lips. She parted her mouth instinctively, inviting his tongue into her mouth.

Alex made a face at them. "Seriously, get a room." He said.

"Thank you, Karev." Burke seconded. "Honestly."

Meredith's cell phone rang loudly into the darkness of the tunnels. "Hello?" she answered. "McWife!" she greeted. She had a mental picture of Addison rolling her eyes. She moved her mouth away from the received. "It's half of the gruesome twosome." She announced. Around her, her husband and best friends resumed chatting as she listened to Addison screech about wedding plans.

A few minutes later, Derek's phone rang as well. "Hello?"

"Derek, she's driving me crazy. Maybe Vera Wang should do the dress. Oh no, it's going to be Carolina. I don't give a shit!"

Derek laughed and held the phone out. "Say hi to the other half." He said.

"Hi Mark." They chorused together.

"Can't help you buddy." Derek said. "My wedding was smooth sailing."

Three thousand miles away, Mark scowled into his phone. "That's because you were too blissful and over sexed for it to be anything but smooth sailing."

Meredith ignored her husband's comment about something regarding sex and chatted away to Addison. "Izzie and Alex are getting married. In Rome. And George and Callie are getting married." She said. There was a pause as she listened to Addison speak, and then Meredith reached over and tapped Derek on the shoulder. "Put me on with Mark. She wants to talk to you." Meredith said as they switched cell phones.

Cristina leaned against Burke and rolled her eyes. "We're going to end up like them, you know." She said, gesturing at Meredith and Derek. "All couple-y and happy." Burke smiled and put his arm around her.

"I can only hope so, Cristina." He said. "I can only hope that we'll end up like them."

**Thank you all so much for sticking by us! PLEASE READ THE SEQUEL! Should be up by Monday at the latest. Also please check out "Loud And Clear", "Keeping The Faith", "It Takes A Village", and "Fireworks." Thanks again!**


End file.
